The Valentine Papers
by marinawings
Summary: After the events of Final Fantasy VII, Vincent Valentine is joined by some of his former allies on his quest to protect a beautiful wizardess from the nowterroristorganization Shinra. As he travels the continents, he finds himself falling in love.
1. Return to Nibelheim

DISCLAIMER: I had nothing to do with the creation of Final Fantasy 7. I don't own it and I didn't come up with it. I did make up some characters in this story, but Vincent Valentine is not one of them.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a cold night in the mountains near Nibelheim. Vincent Valentine welcomed the cold. Maybe it would steal away his life the way the lives of Lucretia and Aeris and all the rest had been stolen. Lives lost to evil. He stood slowly, stretching his thin frame. Would he ever find peace?  
  
Vincent had felt lost after the defeat of Sephiroth. He had felt like an outsider, not one of the core group. And because of this, he had turned down Cid's offer to travel the continents in the Highwind. He had turned down Yuffie's offer for a free vacation in Wutai. He had turned down Red's offer of a sabbatical at Cosmo Canyon. And he had turned down the offer of Cloud, Tifa, Reeve, and Barrett to go with them to Midgar, where they would attempt to help the city recover from Shinra's maltreatment.  
  
Instead, he had returned here—to Nibelheim. He was going to return to the old Shinra mansion and attempt to recuperate from his sad past.  
  
Slowly, silently, Vincent slipped into Nibelheim. No one saw him come. No one saw him slide cat-like from building to building. No one saw him enter the old mansion.  
  
It was silent and cold inside the Shinra Mansion. Vincent fell a chill run up his slender back as he eyed the familiar sight. The curved staircase, the oddly tiled floors. It was all something he had seen before.  
  
Slowly, he walked towards the staircase.  
  
Suddenly, out of thin air, a ghostly-looking form appeared in front of him. It was a fiend. And it was coming straight for him!  
  
Vincent quickly drew his trusty rifle from where it was strapped at his side. He was ready to do battle. As the fiend circled him, he fired, hitting it twice. It fluttered in front of his face, trying to hypnotize him into sleeping, but he slammed it aside with his gun and fired again. This time, the fiend did not retaliate.  
  
Panting, Vincent rushed past it and up the stairs and sheathed his rifle, turning to the right. He walked down a hallway and through a dusty room that may have been a bedroom once. He immediately crossed the floor to what looked like a stone chimney, rising up through the floor. He tapped its rough surface and it opened up with a crashing sound, revealing a long, curved staircase that spiraled down into darkness. Vincent began walking down the staircase, his every move elegant and cat-like. His tall, lean form moved silently down the stairs, his long black hair trailing behind him in the dusty, stale air. Down and down he went.  
  
Finally, Vincent reached the basement of the old Shinra Mansion. It was just as he had left it on that day when he had joined Cloud and the others—silent and cold, save for the occasional rustling of bats on the ceiling or fiends lurking in the shadows. He prayed there were none to disturb him now. If they did, he might find himself transformed into one of the beasts Hojo the mad scientist had infused into his body.  
  
Vincent kept walking down the misty hallway of the basement until he came to a door, the door to the coffin room, the room that held his coffin, the coffin he had used for a bed as punishment for his failure—his failure to protect the one he loved.  
  
Vincent inserted the key into the lock of the door. As he did so, his touch caused the door to swing opened. He frowned. What was going on? He had not been back in a long time. Who else could be inside?  
  
Slowly, with the skillful grace he so often used, Vincent peeked around the door and into the dank coffin room. It appeared undisturbed. Then, he spied a staff leaning against one of the coffins. It was a staff so like one that Aeris would have used, a wizard's staff. And the lid to his coffin—it was opened.  
  
Cautiously, Vincent crept into the room and closed the door behind him. He made no noise and he tiptoed to the side of the coffin. Taking a deep breath, he peered inside. The sight he saw was beautiful. Inside the coffin laid a sleeping girl in a blue silk dress, her reddish blond hair spread like liquid gold on the coffin's lining. Long, dark lashes fanned across her high cheekbones. Her nose was long and a bit pointed, her brows dark and thick. Freckles settled lightly on her cheeks like sprinklings of tiny rose petals. Her lips were bright pink, her ears tiny and well formed. The girl in the coffin was beautiful.  
  
Vincent for some reason could not help but touch her. His burgundy eyes fixed on her face and his long, slender fingers reached out and brushed her cheek...  
  
Suddenly, the girl screamed and sat up, her gray-green eyes huge. Her hands shot out and clamped onto Vincent's thin wrist. She sat there for a moment, staring at him and panting, then her eyes narrowed and she drew back a hand to slap him.  
  
Vincent gasped in surprise, jerked his arm from her grip, and back-flipped to safety, causing the girl to lose her balance and topple from the coffin.  
  
Quick as a flash, the girl grabbed the wizard's staff, leaped to her feet, and pointed her weapon at Vincent. "Get away from me, Shinra scum!!" she exclaimed. "If you don't, I'll freeze you, burn you, and strike you with lightning!!"  
  
Vincent held his hands in front of him, more scared for the girl than for himself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shinra scum? It's been years since I worked for the Turks, girl. I was one of the ones who saved the world from Meteor, remember? If you feel like taking me on, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I could take you out before you reached me."  
  
For a moment, there was silence and stillness.  
  
Finally, the girl shrugged and lowered her staff. "You're probably right," she said quietly. "I'm sure you would beat me. I don't—I don't know how to control my magic really..."  
  
"You mean, your materia?" Vincent relaxed and stepped towards her.  
  
"No, my magic. I was born with it. I don't need materia." She held up her staff. "See? No materia. Just—just some kind of metal. I think it's Mithril." She looked at him shyly. "Sorry about attacking you. Since you're not Shinra, who are you?"  
  
"The name is Vincent Valentine." He gave a theatrical bow, throwing his cape behind him. "I was one of Cloud Strife's allies when he saved the world from Sephiroth and the Comet."  
  
"Hmm." The girl stepped away from him. "I—I am Maena Moonglow. I've been running from Shinra all my life. I was so glad when Avalanche took over Midgar, after the Comet and all. I thought Shinra was gone." She shook her head. "But no. They may be the outlaws now, but they pursue me still."  
  
Vincent stared at her. "Just like Aeris."  
  
Maena nodded. "Yes. So some have said. I look like her, I act like her, and Shinra is after me." Maena perched on the edge of one of the closed coffins. "I suppose this is... your room?" She looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
Vincent nodded. "Yes. It was for awhile. You see, I don't know what to do now. I'm alone." He shook his head sadly. "Without—without Lucretia..." He stopped. Why was he, the taciturn lone wolf about to tell his sad story to this strange, magical girl creature?  
  
Suddenly, the sound of voices echoed down the hall.  
  
Maena jumped to her feet, clutching her staff with both hands. "Shinra!" she exclaimed, sounding near to tears.  
  
"It's all right," Vincent replied, feeling oddly as if he had found his place. Well, at least it was something to do. If protecting some innocent girl from an outlaw organization was his destiny, then so be it. "We have to get out of here or they'll have us cornered." He went to Maena and took her hand in his. "Follow me, girl—and trust me." He led her from the coffin room as the sound of people coming grew louder.  
  
Vincent and Maena stood in the hallway. Before them was the staircase—and their enemy was coming down it. Behind them were the lab and library. They were trapped.  
  
"We'll have to fight our way out," Vincent said, starting towards the winding staircase. "Come on."  
  
Maena just stood there, frozen, her green eyes wide.  
  
"Come on, Maena!" Vincent jerked her to him and began dragging her along.  
  
Shadows were now visible ahead—shadows of the Shinra hunters.  
  
Vincent switched Maena over to his claw arm and grabbed his rifle. Maena shrank away from his golden claw, but he pulled her tightly to him. "Do you want to die, Maena?" he hissed in her ear. "If not, I suggest you do as I say." She nodded against the side of his chest, shaking with fear. And together, they advanced forward.  
  
Suddenly, just as they were on the staircase, four Shinra materia-hunters leaped out in front of them, all carrying rifles similar to the one Vincent carried.  
  
"Hand over the girl," the leader said in a rough voice. He was a huge, muscular man, nearly six inches taller than Vincent was, and a good hundred pounds heavier.  
  
"I see no reason to," Vincent said coolly, staring down the larger man.  
  
The big man laughed. "Victims aren't usually so confident when faced by Hezekiah Thorn!" he chuckled.  
  
"Never heard of you. Now move aside before I am forced to hurt you all." Vincent pressed Maena closer to his side.  
  
The Shinra men laughed. "Attack!" Thorn shouted.  
  
The three men under him brandished their rifles and aimed them at Vincent. Vincent raised his own weapon. Dodging their bullets, Vincent managed to take out one of the materia hunters.  
  
Thorn just stood there and laughed, watching as Vincent took out yet another of his men.  
  
Just before Vincent could shoot the third, Thorn drew his own weapon—a huge, goden pistol—and took aim, There was a bang and Vincent fell, sliding to the ground at Maena's feet.  
  
Maena felt hot rage surging through her veins like a tide of boiling water. With a cry, she aimed her staff for Thorn's remaining man. Fire shot from her staff and consumed the materia hunter, turning him into a pile of ash in a split second.  
  
Thorn's eyes lit up. "Yes!" he cried. "The magician!" He was behind her before she could react, his arms pinning hers to her sides, his golden pistol aimed at the back of her head. "Now..." He laughed wickedly. "Now you're mine!"  
  
Suddenly, behind him rose a fearsome being, a black, winged, dragon-like thing. It's claws latched onto his shoulder and tossed him aside like a bag of feathers. Thorn leaped to his feet, angry. Maena just stood there, shaking. She looked around for Vincent, but couldn't find him. She didn't know what to do.  
  
The creature again rushed at Thorn. He fired twice, hitting it once. It staggered back, but kept coming. With a strangled cry, Thorn ran for the stairs. Maena ran after him, afraid the black thing would kill her. Instead, it soared past her and went straight for Thorn. Thorn managed to kick it back, then aimed his pistol at Maena. Maena froze.  
  
"If I can't have your magic, I'll see to it that no one can!" Thorn cried. He squeezed the trigger.  
  
And out of nowhere the creature came back. Maena screamed as it threw its dark body between her and Thorn. Overcome by fear, Thorn ran, and as he turned to do so, the bullet hit the winged creature. Maena watched with a macabre fascination as the creature gracefully spiraled down to the floor of the stairwell, then rolled into the basement hallway. For some reason, she knew it had saved her life; it had taken the bullet meant for her. She ran down the stairs and to the creature's side, bending over it. It lifted its dragon's head and smiled at her, then collapsed completely.  
  
Maena just knelt there, in shock.  
  
And suddenly, the thing transformed. In seconds, the huge creature had shrunk into something else completely. It was Vincent Valentine. 


	2. Escape from Nibelheim

Thanks for all the helpful reviewing! I really appreciate it! Rjtheclown—thanks for the good advice! I'm going to explain Reeve in a later chapter (kind of a review of stuff that happened in ff7). Angel of the Fallen Shadows—I'm proud to be on your list! Thanks a lot! And to the Highwaywoman, the first reviewer of this story—thanks for liking it! Okay, anyway, I am going to do my best to finish this one. Just be patient, stick with me, and I'll see it through! (oh, and continue to review and give good advice, please! ;)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
For a moment, Maena just knelt by Vincent's still form, too in shock to do anything. Then she reached to touch his face, her fingertips lightly brushing his pale skin.  
  
Vincent stirred softly and moaned.  
  
Maena quickly drew back the folds of his cloak to examine his wounds. There were three. One bullet had only scratched his arm. Another had gone through his shoulder. The last one had entered his body under his left ribcage and was still there. Maena drew in a sharp breath. Could she with her magic heal him?  
  
Cautiously, she set down her staff and placed her hands over his heart, willing the cure to come. Nothing happened. Maena choked down a sob of frustration. She would try again--she had to. So again she willed the cure to come. This time, the green curative light appeared, glowing softly over her hands and Vincent's body. Then, it was gone—before Maena wanted it to be. She quickly reexamined his wounds. The only one to be completely cured was the scratch on his arm. The shoulder wound was now half closed, and the wound to his body was not healed at all.  
  
Maena felt like crying. She also felt like her magic was spent for the time being. She knew she had to get Vincent to a place where he could be tended to properly. But... where?  
  
Maena again reached to touch his cheek. "Mr. Valentine?"  
  
Vincent's burgundy eyes fluttered open. "Maena..." He smiled slowly. "You're safe." He suddenly felt very good about himself. Perhaps he had atoned now. Perhaps the good deed of saving her life was enough to make up for his life of darkness and coldness. Perhaps the kindness he had shown this sweet young girl could make up for all the unkindness and the depressing words he had dished out to everyone else.  
  
"Vincent... Where can I take you where they will know how to help you?" Maena was shaking with worry, not even conscious that she had used his first name. This man had saved her life and it was going to be hard to save his.  
  
Vincent lifted his head and Maena quickly slid her hand under it, her long, slender fingers enmeshed in his silky black hair. "Cid...Cid Highwind... the airship." Vincent paused to cough raggedly. "You have to signal him." He was rapidly losing consciousness, his breathing shallow and uneven.  
  
Maena pulled him into her arms, drawing his head against her strong shoulder. "How, Vincent?" she whispered.  
  
"Your... magic." He suddenly went limp in her arms.  
  
Maena sat there for a moment, not really sure what to do. She finally resolved to get Vincent outside of Nibelheim and then try to signal this Cid person. She stood and gently took Vincent under the arms and began dragging him towards the stairwell, thankful that he was so thin, but wishing that he didn't have a golden claw. She began the painstaking process of dragging him up the old, decrepit wooden stairway. She tried her best to be gentle, but it was impossible to get him up the long, curved stairs without a few jolts. She winced at his every whimper of pain, feeling in her heart that this was all her fault.  
  
Shinra had been after her, not him. Thorn had fired at her, not Vincent Valentine. Vincent had risked his life to save her, even in the form of the mad creature he had become. Maena frowned. It didn't seem real.  
  
Finally, she reached the top of the stairs with Vincent in tow. She gently lifted him to his feet, propping him against her. "Wake up!" she whispered.  
  
Vincent's eyes opened and he weakly held up his head. "Whaeesi?" he slurred drunkenly.  
  
"We've made it to the second floor. Come on." She half dragged, half supported him to the top of the main staircase. "We have to get down there somehow."  
  
Vincent suddenly shifted in her arms and the pull of his weight caused both of them to topple to the floor, her staff clanging loudly beside her. Maena hurriedly crawled to Vincent's side. He was doubling up in pain, fighting for breath. "Vincent..." She touched his shoulder. Suddenly, he fainted.  
  
Maena felt confused. Had she put him to sleep with her touch, or had he just passed out from his wounds? Knowing that this was no time to stop and think, she stood and surveyed her position. How was she to get him down the steps and out of Nibelheim before someone saw them and reported to Thorn?  
  
An idea suddenly came to her. She ran to a bedroom across the landing and began hauling the mattress off of the bed. She dragged the thing out of the bedroom and onto the landing. When she turned to face Vincent, she gasped.  
  
A ghostly-looking fiend was hovering over him! It turned and saw her, it's shadowy eyes turning red with anger. As Maena looked more closely at the creature, she noticed that it was already wounded. It was tilting wildly in the air as it left Vincent and came for her. It swooped over her head. She struck at it with her fists and missed, then spun to face it.  
  
The almost-transparent fiend leered at her. "The thin creature... is mine," it rasped, hate and anger infused in its voice.  
  
An anger just as red-hot welled up in Maena. Fire shot from her hands and the fiend was consumed immediately.  
  
The abruptness of the "battle" left Maena panting. Quickly, she regained her wits and pulled the mattress to Vincent's side. Then, she gently pulled him onto it, climbing beside of him and grabbing her staff. She lay down at his side and put an arm around him to stabilize him. Then, she pushed at the rail beside her, and the mattress went sliding down the stairs.  
  
As soon as the mattress hit the floor below, ice whipped out from the staff Maena clutched, making a path through the door, through the center of town, and out into the plains. The mattress bearing Maena and Vincent slipped and slid down the icy path—all the way out of town, coming to a stop when the ice ended abruptly, a good two-hundred yards from Nibelheim.  
  
For a moment, Maena just laid there, panting, staring at her arm, which rose and fell erratically with Vincent's breathing. Quickly, she sat up. Why did her magic do that? Why did it come impulsively and not when she wanted it to? She gently bent over Vincent. His wounds were bleeding badly now. She had to bind them. Quickly, she stripped off her wide leather belt and strapped it around the wound to his abdomen. The bleeding from his shoulder was not as bad, so it would have to wait for a bandage.  
  
Maena stood, her silky blue dress billowing around her ankles in the cool wind. Now... how to signal this Cid person who had an airship? She looked at the slivery staff that she held in her hands. Was it at all possible for her to will magic? She would have to give it a try. She held the staff over her head and closed her eyes. A messenger... That was it. But how could she create a messenger that would find Cid Highwind and bring him back to her and Vincent? Flame... A ball of flame... She could create it to find Cid and lead him to Nibelheim...  
  
Flames of magic, born of materia, born of the breath of the planet... Come forth and form a sphere of light... A beacon sent to Cid Highwind and his airship. Bring him back to me, flaming messenger of light!  
  
Maena opened her eyes. At first, she thought nothing had happened. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a tiny, reddish sphere of light disappearing to the west. Her heart leapt for joy within her. There was hope.  
  
So she stood there under a canopy of stars... waiting... And waiting... And waiting...  
  
It was growing colder. The mountains behind Nibelheim blocked even the light of the moon from reaching Maena Moonglow.  
  
She sat down on the mattress beside of Vincent Valentine. He was shivering violently. She bent over his unconscious form, held her staff above him, and closed her eyes. She willed the cure to come, willed it with all of her being, in the same way that she had willed the beacon of fire. She slowly opened her eyes. Nothing had happened.  
  
Maena cried. She lay there on the mattress in the middle of a meadow and cried until no more tears would come. What would happen now? Surely Vincent would die... and then she, too, would join him, whether by freezing to death or by some other means, it seemed as if her time had also come. She sat up quietly, her breath soft and jerky, and took Vincent's hand in hers, rubbing it gently.  
  
The wind began to blow, whipping her hair behind her like a banner of copper and gold.  
  
Then, suddenly, she fell back onto the mattress, fainted from exhaustion.  
  
When Maena awoke, it was just before dawn. The rising sun cast a strange purplish glow against one horizon. Maena sat up and brushed at her hair with her fingers, then suddenly remembered where she was and why. She hurriedly bent over Vincent. He was much the same as he had been when she had fallen asleep—no better, no worse.  
  
Suddenly, there were lights in the sky above. Maena slid off the mattress and stood, peering up into the sky at the lights. They were attached to some sort of flying contraption. The airship! It had to be! "Cid! Cid!" Maena began to yell, waving her arms madly. "Down here!"  
  
Suddenly, the lights trained down on Maena and Vincent.  
  
A rough voice floated down from the sky as the airship began landing. "Hey! What the %# is going on down there!?"  
  
"I sent that beacon after you!" Maena called loudly, trying to be heard over the noise of the flying contraption. "Vincent is hurt! He told me to find you!"  
  
Suddenly, a man leaped from the deck of the airship, his movements fluid and strong. The airship landed gracefully behind him, his silhouette dark against the lights of the ship. Immediately, the man was at Maena's side. She quickly surmised that this was a man of action. He was of medium height and strongly built, probably in the prime of his life, with short blond hair and mischievous blue eyes.  
  
"So where's Vincent?" Cid asked, looking behind her. He walked in large strides the mattress, his shoulders thrown back in an air of utter confidence in himself. Gracefully, he squatted down by his fallen friend. His tough demeanor immediately went soft. "Poor Valentine." He turned to look at Maena. "How'd this happen?"  
  
"Shinra rogues. They were after me. He saved my life." She wrapped her arms around her cold body.  
  
Cid cursed. "&$% Shinra. They couldn't do enough damage in politics, so they're gonna do their worst in terrorism." He shook his head, then with one fluid motion, swept Vincent into his strong arms and stood. "Miss, I suggest you tell me what's wrong with him on the way up."  
  
Maena frowned. "Way up?"  
  
Cid nodded and began walking towards his airship with Maena following closely behind. "Yeah," he said. "Got tired of rope ladders, so I had Shera (that's my wife) help me fix up a big basket as a sorta elevator. &% of a lot better than a ladder. Yes sir." He stopped before his mighty ship. "Shera!" he yelled. "Lower the basket!"  
  
Immediately, a huge basket dropped to the ground in front of him.  
  
Cid gave Maena a wink. "Usually, she's slow as heck. Got lucky this time." He gently placed Cid inside the basket/elevator and climbed in behind him, then he reached to pull Maena inside. "Now, girl, tell me what I need to know. This man here is my best friend, and a #%$ good man, so I suggest you tell me anything that would help me in helping him."  
  
Maena took a deep breath as the basket began to slowly rise. "Well, my name is Maena Moonglow. I have magic inside me. I haven't told Vincent this, but I was born on Mount Nibel. My mother fell into a mako spring while giving birth to me, and I assume that accounts for my magic."  
  
Cid raised an eyebrow. "And your shiny green eyes."  
  
Maena nodded. "Shinra has hunted me all of my life—as a government and as a terrorist organization. Last place I hid was the old Shinra Mansion. Vincent found me there last night. And a Shinra materia hunter named Thorn attacked us. Vincent transformed into this... this creature. He protected me. And he was shot doing so. He saved my life..." Her throat tightened.  
  
Cid gave her a wry stare. "How bad are his injuries?"  
  
They were almost to the deck.  
  
"Really bad," Maena replied, her voice shaky. "His shoulder was hit. That one's not so bad, but he was also shot right under his ribs, and that bullet is still in him. I-I couldn't heal him. I tried. Somehow, my magic doesn't come when I want it, but when it wants it."  
  
"&%$." Cid shook his head. "Poor kids. Both of ya." He stood. "Here we are."  
  
The basket was pulled over the railing by some kind of rope contraption. Cid instantly hopped out of the basket. "Shera! Yuffie!" he yelled in his scratchy voice. "Get up here! Vincent's hurt!" He turned and gave Maena a roguish smile. "Welcome to the Highwind, kid." 


	3. I Need You

Thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate it! I will do my best to add more detail about the characters, and when I have the time, I will add some of rj's touch-ups to the first chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Maena found herself suddenly accosted by two very different women. As Cid carried Vincent towards the inner parts of the ship, Maena studied her new shipmates.  
  
The elder of the two was tallish and a bit on the plump side with a curly brown ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore a scientist's white coat and wire-rim glasses. This must be Shera, Maena immediately thought. Cid's wife. The woman looked to be a very easy-going person with a touch of the motherly in her.  
  
The other woman was just a girl—and totally different from Shera. She appeared to be around four or five years younger than Maena. Her black hair was cropped just under her chin and her large, dark eyes were full of life and laughter—and mischief. She wore a green halter-top and shorts. At her side was a massive shuriken. This must be Yuffie, thought Maena.  
  
Shera took Maena's arm. "Come on. Let me show you to the cabin." Her motherly eyes encouraged Maena to follow.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuffie asked, staring boldly at the new arrival to the airship.  
  
"Maena Moonglow." Maena decided to quickly earn the immature girl's respect. "I'm a wizard," she added ominously.  
  
It worked.  
  
"Whoa! You mean, you don't need materia? How awesome is that!?" Yuffie did a twirl, almost losing her balance. "Wow! We've got a wizard!"  
  
The three women came to the cabin door.  
  
"You were born with materia inside!?" Yuffie whispered to Maena, leaning in to peer at her eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Maena.  
  
"Well!" Yuffie crossed her arms. "After all this is over (whatever all this is), you absolutely must come to my hometown. So if you would just—"  
  
"Yuffie!" Shera exclaimed. "Hush!" She turned to Maena with another motherly smile. "She's a bit obsessed with materia, Miss Moonglow."  
  
"I can tell." Maena studied Yuffie with amusement.  
  
Soon, Shera was leading Maena through the depths of the airship and into her new room. It was a small room with metal walls, a tiny bunk, and a wooden chest. Maena stood in the middle of it, feeling suddenly out of place. She turned and looked at the two other women. They were watching her with interest. Maena felt hopeless. "What—what...?" she stammered, not sure exactly what she wanted to say. "What am I... to wear?" she blurted.  
  
Yuffie and Shera looked at each other.  
  
"Well..." Shera began slowly.  
  
"You can wear my clothes!" Yuffie finished with speed. Then she frowned, her childish face petulant. "But... you've got bigger boobs than I do..."  
  
"Yuffie!" Shera gave the girl a shove. "Control your mouth!" She beamed at Maena, who was surpressing a giggle. "You can wear a combination of our clothes." She eyed the silky blue dress that Maena wore. "That is a lovely dress you have on. I am sure you don't want it to be ruined." She turned to Yuffie with the mannerisms of a queen. "Yuffie Kisaragi, would you please get some clothing for Miss Moonglow?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Yuffie exclaimed, starting out the door.  
  
Shera grabbed the back of Yuffie's collar. "Make sure that you get stuff that she can fit and that won't make her look like a slut!"  
  
Yuffie giggled evilly. "Why would I do anything like that?" Then she was off.  
  
Shera gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Maena suddenly went cold. "Shera... when can I see Vincent?" she asked quickly. She felt somehow lost and alone without him. His strong, slim arms, his sad smile, his deep, dark, reddish eyes...  
  
Shera sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. The Captain's taken over now." She studied the wizard girl intently. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Meanwhile, Cid Highwind was looking after his friend. He had taken Vincent to a room similar to Maena's and gently set him down on the bed. Now, he was dressing his wounds. "This is lookin' bad, friend," he muttered to the unconscious Vincent. "I'm thinkin' about takin' you to Cosmo Canyon. How 'bout that? They got good healers down there, &% good healers." He sighed wearily as he taped a bandage around Vincent's slender waist. "You're gonna need it, Vincent. You are gonna need it." He straightened, taking a deep, shaky breath.  
  
Vincent had been his special friend ever since he had joined Cloud's party. The two young men had been opposites—Cid fair, outgoing and gung-ho, Vincent dark, taciturn and withdrawn. And somehow, they had become best friends. Cid had always tried to cheer up his sad-eyed friend and Vincent had always supported Cid's crazy dreams. They had gone to space together, stopped a run-away train loaded with huge materia together... what adventure had they not gone on together?  
  
And now... now, Vincent lay cold and still in the bowels of Cid's airship. It just wasn't right. In fact, it was so %&$ wrong, according to Cid.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that made Cid jump. "Come in!" he called. He would not show the knocker how nervous he was.  
  
It was Shera.  
  
"What is it, Shera?" he asked.  
  
Shera glanced at Vincent, then turned to Cid. "It's the girl, Maena. She wants to see Vincent."  
  
"You heard her story yet?" Cid asked.  
  
Shera shook her head.  
  
"Well, after all they been through together, let 'er see him." Cid put his fists on his hips, as if bracing for a collision. "We're heading for Cosmo Canyon, She. Have Yuffie tell the boys."  
  
Shera frowned. "Why don't you tell them yourself?"  
  
"I'm not leavin' Vincent's side. He's my best bud, you know."  
  
Shera stared at her husband. They had been married for nearly a year now, but everyday, she learned something new about him that she admired. She smiled softly. "I understand, Captain," she said quietly.  
  
Cid returned her smile. "You always have, Shera," he said. "Even when I was being an &%#$&%." He motioned towards the door. "Get on out there and bring Maena up here. She needs to see him. And he needs her. Maybe more than he thinks he does."  
  
Shera nodded and ran to obey.  
  
Cid just plopped down into the chair he had set up for himself by Vincent's bed. He didn't know how long he really sat there, but it felt like at least an hour.  
  
Then, Maena walked into the room. Cid's eyes went wide. She was breathtaking.  
  
Maeana's copper-gold hair was piled on top of her head in a loose bun with wisps hanging down around her slender face. Somehow, this hairstyle made the freckles on her cheeks look beautiful. She was wearing a short blue dress of Yuffie's with straps that hung off of her slender white shoulders. The skirt swished in pleats just above her knees. The dress looked beautiful on her hourglass figure. She also wore one of Shera's long white coats and a pair of Shera's tall black boots. Maena looked a dream.  
  
Cid swallowed and stood. "Maena..." he began. "You can—you can see him now." He silently left the room, looking back at Maena as he went.  
  
Maena took one look at Vincent and dropped to her knees beside his bed. She gently took his hand and studied his face intently. "Vincent... Vincent Valentine... can you hear me?"  
  
There was a low roar as the airship began take-off.  
  
"Shera says we're going to a place called Cosmo Canyon... She says you can be healed there." Maena lifted his hand to her cheek and held it there, her eyes closed. "Oh, Vincent. I don't know what it is about you. And I can't explain what you do to me. The first time I saw you, you scared me so bad..." She laughed softly. "And then, after that, every time I looked at you... No, I can't explain. It's just this feeling. It runs up my veins from my toes to the top of my head. And then after you saved my life, it grew into something more..."  
  
"Maena?"  
  
Maena's eyes flew opened. "Vincent?"  
  
He was awake! And he was staring at her!  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Maena was confused.  
  
"You look... different..."  
  
Maena blushed lightly. "Yes, well, Yuffie picked out my outfit."  
  
Vincent smiled slowly and some of the sadness left his eyes. "You look... beautiful..." Then the sadness returned and he closed his eyes, wincing.  
  
"Vincent, are you okay?" Maena asked, concerned and frightened. She took his hand between hers and rubbed it gently.  
  
Vincent shook his head. "No. Is anyone okay when they know they're dying?" His voice had taken on that cynical tone Maena had heard in the mansion.  
  
"You're not gonna die, Vincent," Maena insisted, her emerald eyes intense.  
  
"Wake up, Maena. Look at me!" Vincent coughed raggedly, his burgundy eyes full of sorrow and... anger. "I did my duty. I found my calling. I saved your life. I did what I was supposed to. My mission is finished. Now I must die."  
  
Maena felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "No. You can't die. I won't let you." She frowned. "What are you talking about? What... mission?"  
  
"I returned to Nibelheim to find my purpose in life." His voice had taken on a sad and wistful tone. "I found it. I was supposed to save your life. And I did. It's finished."  
  
Maena shook her head vehemently. "No, Vincent. It's not. I'm still in danger. I NEED you, Vincent. You have to stay with me." Something broke inside of her. Maybe it was her heart. "Please... don't give up." She started to cry. "Don't you see how selfish you're being? You want to die? Fine! But I don't want you to! Cid and Shera and Yuffie don't want you to! Stay with us! We'll get you to Cosmo Canyon and they'll heal you and you can stay with us—FOREVER!" She was getting hysterical. "Don't leave me... My mother left me, my father left me, all my friends betrayed me... I have no one but the people on this airship... And of all of you... I need you the most." She dropped her head onto the bed beside him as she sobbed. "I need you the most..."  
  
Vincent felt more confused than he had ever felt in his entire life. Was he being selfish in giving up on life? Surely these people did not really need him. Did Maena really want him around—him, a scientific experiment? Why? For the first time in his life, someone was shedding tears for him, a girl he barely knew. It touched something deep inside of him that had not been touched for a very long time. Slowly, he reached out his hand, ignoring the burning pain in his body, and began stroking wisps of red-gold from Maena's pale cheeks.  
  
Maybe you do need me, Maena, he thought. He smiled wryly. Well, you have no idea how much I need you. 


	4. Sudden Fear

Hey there, guys and gals! Thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing this story! Angel of the Fallen Shadows—you are so cool! You inspire me! FF Fan, sorry if it's moving too fast! I'll see if I can work on developing the romance a little slower. Highwaywoman—I'm glad you appreciate the Yuffie humor. And all the rest of ya, thanks!!! I really love writing this more than I've ever loved writing any story, so I'm gonna follow through to the end!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Cosmo Canyon loomed in the distance, a cluster of connected buildings set against a backdrop of tall red cliffs.  
  
Maena didn't see it. She had seen nothing but Vincent for a full day, listening to the story of his life. She was in total awe. This man was amazing! Not only was he devilishly handsome, he was also brilliant and utterly fascinating.  
  
Vincent studied Maena inconspicuously as he told her the sad tale that was his life. There was something about this girl that he knew he needed. She was always gentle, always tactful, quiet and calm; yet there was a fire inside of her, a passion that he did not understand. And he needed it. More than that, he wanted it.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi suddenly came barreling through the door. "Hey, you guys, we're there!" As quickly as she had come, she was gone.  
  
Vincent shook his head, smiling. "To think she used to get motion sickness!"  
  
Maena laughed. "Well, I guess she got over it." She smiled softly. "She has been so nice to me, letting me borrow her clothes and all. Her and Shera both."  
  
"You look good in them," Vincent said. He was amazing himself with his conduct. He was usually reluctant to talk. But now... Maena was breathing life back into him. "Let's go up to the deck..." Vincent tired to sit up, but groaned and fell back against the pillow.  
  
"Lie still, Vincent." Maena looked at him with concern. "You seem to be feeling better. You're talking a mile a minute." She frowned. "When I'm sick, I get hysterical and I talk a lot."  
  
Vincent just smiled tightly at her, trying not to let the pain get to him. I don't EVER talk a lot, he thought. Well, I haven't until now.  
  
Maena stood, the skirt of her little blue dress swishing around her knees. The long white coat slipped from her shoulders, but she quickly pulled it back up, blushing.  
  
She's very modest, Vincent thought, smiling at her. I like that.  
  
Maena cocked her head to the side, curious as to why he was smiling at her like that.  
  
Yuffie came running back into the room. "We're landing, you guys. We gotta get out and walk up the rocks to Cosmo Canyon!" She reached out and grabbed hold of Maena's arm. "Come ON!"  
  
"Wait, Yuffie. What about Vincent?" Maena cleverly slipped her arm out of Yuffie's grasp.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yuffie rubbed her narrow chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess ol' Cid'll have to carry him." She shrugged. "Guess I'd better get him, then!"  
  
"Go with her, Maena," Vincent said, sounding a bit breathless. "You don't want to be trapped in a cabin with a sorry specimen of humanity like me all day." His throat tightened as he said it. How strange.  
  
Of course I do, Maena thought. But she said, "okay, if you say so." She followed Yuffie out of the little room, fighting the temptation to look back at Vincent.  
  
As they headed for the deck, Maena's thoughts were only of Vincent. He was still much of an enigma to her. He seemed to be voluntarily lost in his tragic past. But there were times—she could see it in his eyes—when he fought the gloom surrounding him. She realized with a shock that most of these times had to do with her. Perhaps... perhaps she was his light in the dark. She smiled just thinking about it. She was the light for Vincent, Vincent with the long black hair, the deep, penetrating reddish-brown eyes, the long, lean body, and the regal stance. It gave her chills just thinking about it.  
  
Maena was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice Yuffie going after Cid. She didn't even notice the spectacular view ahead of her. All she could do was wonder why she was attracted to this enigmatic man Vincent after knowing him for just one day. It was like... destiny...  
  
And then, she saw it—Cosmo Canyon. Its towers stood hodgepodge against the side of a red cliff, their thatched roofs and sweeping windmills silhouetted against the sheer cliff walls. Everything seemed homemade and natural. Maena smiled. She already liked the place. It seemed like a sanctuary.  
  
Yuffie grabbed Maena's arm impatiently. "Come on, boobs! Let's get out there!" She ran to the edge of the deck, dragging Maena along with her.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Maena screamed dramatically to the flight crew. "This mad ninja is going to throw m overboard!" She laughed, unable to keep up the pretense of distress.  
  
The crew laughed.  
  
Yuffie halted at the railing and turned to give Maena an evil grin. "Don't look down."  
  
Maena stopped laughing. "You're kidding, right? We're not gonna jump... are we?"  
  
Yuffie's dark eyes gleamed with what Maena was sure was insanity. "What do you think? Golly, you think I'm chicken or something?"  
  
"No." Maena began twisting her arm in Yuffie's grasp. "But I AM!" She wrenched her arm free.  
  
The two girls stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Shera called from below.  
  
Maena bent over the railing to call down to her. "It's murder!" she screeched, her voice hoarse from laughing. "Bloody murder!" She and Yuffie collapsed to the deck in laughter.  
  
"You're not so bad after all," Yuffie cackled. "I thought I was gonna hafta teach you a lesson. You taught me one instead!"  
  
Maena wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She held out her hand to Yuffie. "You're not so bad either, Yuff. Friends?"  
  
Yuffie gave her five. "Forever, girlfriend!" she exclaimed. She nimbly hopped to her feet and pulled Maena up beside her. "And by the way, you can keep the dress. I don't much care for dresses." She eyed Maena's figure jealously. "And anyway, I'm sure you stretched it in certain areas."  
  
"Yuffie!" Maena gave her friend a shove.  
  
Yuffie shoved her back, nearly knocking her over.  
  
Suddenly, Cid came up behind the girls, the sleeping Vincent in his arms. "Yuff, get your &% over to the winch and ready the basket," he ordered.  
  
"Cid! Shame on you! Maena's not a wench! She just has big boobs!" Yuffie burst out laughing again.  
  
"Get your tail over there, you idiot!" Cid yelled. "This is serious!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain." Yuffie saluted him and rushed to lower the basket.  
  
Cid sighed. "Silly &$%," he muttered, just loud enough for Maena to hear him.  
  
"She's still young, after all," Maena said quietly. She grinned at Yuffie, who seemed to be having a blast preparing the basket. "I think she's pretty cool."  
  
Cid shrugged. "Yeah. She's all right. I just come down hard on her because she reminds me of myself at that age—a silly fool."  
  
Maena sighed. So much for convincing Cid of anything.  
  
Cid stepped past her and set Vincent down into the basket. He turned to Maena. "Get in, lady." He reached out a hand and helped her into the basket. For some reason, marriage to Shera had changed the way he treated ladies. Well, except for Yuffie, whom he didn't consider a lady anyway. "Lower the basket, Kisaragi!" he yelled.  
  
Yuffie saluted and commenced to follow orders.  
  
Maena felt suddenly cold. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She stood shakily in the basket and looked around, anxious. Nothing seemed out of order.  
  
"Hey, kid, what is it?" Cid was immediately alert.  
  
Maena knelt down in the basket. "I don't know... I just have this... weird feeling. It's like something's not right. I don't know." She felt nervous, so nervous she could be sick. The feeling of dread was becoming physically painful. "Cid... something's not right."  
  
Cid frowned. "What could it be?"  
  
"I don't know." Maena had gone pale, her green eyes huge and feverish in her slender face. She looked at Vincent. He was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"He's gonna be okay, if THAT's what you're worried about," Cid said kindly.  
  
"No, no." Maena shook her head. "It's not just him I'm worried about." She gave him a level stare, chills running up her spine. "I'm worried about all of us."  
  
Cid frowned harder, worried now himself.  
  
Maena bit her lip. Her worry was turning into fear now. She had never been so afraid before. "I—I left my staff..."  
  
"I got it!" Yuffie leaped down into the basket, almost tipping it over. She quickly handed over the silver staff. "What's wrong, Maena? You look kinda like you wanna puke!" She made a face. "Grossness!"  
  
Maena wrapped her arms around the staff. "I'm afraid, Yuffie..." Her voice sounded distant. "...so afraid..."  
  
The basket roughly hit the ground. Vincent awoke with a start. "What—what's going on!?"  
  
"We're about to walk to Cosmo Canyon," Cid explained.  
  
Vincent's eyes found Maena. "Maena..." His voice was weak. HE was weak. But he could tell that at this time, she was even weaker. "What is it?" His red gaze was piercing.  
  
Maena looked up at him. "Vincent... I'm scared..." Her voice sounded young and weak and helpless. It scared Vincent. She was usually so calm and strong.  
  
Cid stood and climbed out of the basket. "Shera!" he called to his wife. "Come help me with Vince!"  
  
Maena and Vincent just sat there, staring at each other as Yuffie climbed out of the basket.  
  
"Maena..."  
  
"Vincent." Her voice was shaking now. SHE was shaking now. "Something terrible is gonna happen to us if we get out of this basket," she whispered.  
  
Cid reached into the basket and began helping Vincent out. He glanced at Maena. "Shera, help me with Vincent. Yuffie... take care of Maena," he ordered.  
  
Yuffie was swiftly at Maena's side. "Are you gonna get out or not?" she demanded.  
  
Maena quickly stood. "I'm all right; I'm all right." But I won't be, she thought ominously. She joined the others outside of the basket, her eyes drawn the structure ahead—Cosmo Canyon. Looking at it made her even more afraid for some reason.  
  
"Maena..."  
  
She looked at Vincent, who sagged weakly between Cid and Shera.  
  
"Maena, do you know what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "I have no clue. That makes it much worse..."  
  
Yuffie linked her arm with Maena's. "It's okay, Maena. You've got the best fighter in the world as your friend! I'll take 'em on! Whoever they are..."  
  
Cid nodded towards the cluster of buildings that was their destination. "Come on, let's go," he said. "Whatever happens, we can handle it."  
  
They began walking uphill towards Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Suddenly, Maena felt a strange energy course through her body. And her hands began to glow. There was a sudden clanging sound as a light shined around her and each of her companions, then died away.  
  
They all stopped walking.  
  
"The heck was that!?" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"She just cast a magic barrier around all of us!" Cid replied, staring at the wizardess.  
  
Maena was just as shocked as the others were. "My magic... It's anticipating something, so it's protecting us." She didn't know whether to be more afraid or less afraid.  
  
"We have to keep going," Shera said. "Vincent's weakening. If we don't get there soon, he'll pass out."  
  
Maena looked at Vincent. He smiled groggily at her. Shera was right. He didn't have much strength to go on. Maena nodded. "Well, let's keep going then."  
  
They all started walking again.  
  
Soon, they were climbing the steps that led to Cosmo Canyon. They could see the flickering light of the flame of Cosmo Canyon, the Cosmo Candle, a fire that was always lit.  
  
Cid stopped at the top of the stairs, looking around, eyeing the man-made huts, the wooden ladders, and the caves carved out of the side of the canyon. He frowned, looking worried.  
  
Maena was suddenly hit by a wave of fear that made her dizzy. "Cid?" she asked, her voice ragged with fear. "What is it?"  
  
Cid turned to her, his blue eyes wide. "Where the &%$ is the man who's supposed to greet us here? Where is he?" He looked around. "And where is everybody else?" 


	5. A Masked Man

'Tis a bit of a long chapter, but I just got really excited and I couldn't stop typing. Therefore, you have this long, hysterical, excited chapter. I am having SO much fun with this. I have never in my life had so much fun writing a story! Thanks for the R&R, all you people out there! Love ya!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Vincent watched Maena worriedly. He knew that she was frightened. It was now that she needed him the most and it was now that he was at his weakest. He tensed up against the waves of pain that washed over his body. His side burned where the bullet was. That couldn't be good... But no, he wouldn't worry about himself. It was Maena who needed concern. And now she had his. How could he have been so stupid as to wish death? If he died, he would leave her. No, he determined NOT to die. He had to stay and protect this beautiful, graceful creature who was at the same time fragile and strong.  
  
"Hello?" Cid called. His rough voice echoed back at him, bouncing off of the canyon walls.  
  
"Captain..." Shera gave her husband a worried look.  
  
Yuffie's hands tightened on her shuriken. "Get ready, you guys. This could be bad."  
  
Maena felt like she was smothering. It was awful. Never in her life had she been so afraid, not when her parents had disappeared, not when her friends had betrayed her, not even when Thorn had come after her in Nibelheim. No, this was much worse. She looked at Vincent. His encouraging smile gave her some strength.  
  
Yuffie moved to stand in front of Maena. "I'll take care of ya, buddy," she whispered with a wink.  
  
Maena nodded tightly. "Thanks, Yuff," she said.  
  
The stillness was eerie. There seemed to be no living thing in Cosmo Canyon. The flame flickered and a breeze rustled curtains made of palm leaves, but there were no people and no animals.  
  
"Thorn..." Vincent whispered suddenly.  
  
Maena caught on. "A trap!"  
  
Cid and Shera began backing towards the steps, supporting Vincent between them. "Uh... maybe we should leave..." Cid suggested. "You guys could be right."  
  
Yuffie frowned and began walking backwards. "But... Nanaki... He could be in danger!"  
  
Maena frowned. Who in the world was Nanaki?  
  
"Cid... She's right," Vincent spoke up quietly. As usual, it was his coolness and quietness that caught everyone's attention. "We can't just abandon our friend."  
  
Cid stopped walking. Shera didn't, and she almost stumbled, but finally she righted herself. Cid sighed. "All right. All right. Stop makin' me feel like a %$#$ fool. We'll see if we can find Nanaki."  
  
"And the huge materia!" Yuffie exclaimed, as usual concerned for the safety of materia.  
  
Maena brightened with understanding. "Yes! That's right! All that huge materia that Shinra was after—I remember now. Avalanche brought it here!"  
  
They were all quiet for a moment, not sure what to do.  
  
Cid finally spoke. "Well, I guess the only thing for us to do is to get up there to Bugenhagen's old rooms and the huge materia. If Nanaki's anywhere, he would be there. And for sure that's where the huge materia is."  
  
Vincent was quiet, thinking. Something was certainly wrong... about everything. Usually, the canyon was full of people who had come there for peace and refuge and an opportunity to learn more about science and magic. How could they have just vanished?  
  
Maena was studying him. "Vincent?" She peered intently at him, wondering if now he too was feeling the horrible sense of dread that she felt.  
  
Vincent just looked at her quietly.  
  
"Well, I say, if we're gonna go, we go!" Yuffie exclaimed, stepping forward. "The materia needs... I mean Nanaki needs our help!" She cleared her throat, trying to cover her slip.  
  
Cid and Shera followed her, dragging Vincent along.  
  
Maena hesitated. What were they doing? Did they not feel the evil in the air? Perhaps not. Perhaps she was just a coward, and the only one experiencing such overwhelming fear. So she followed along.  
  
Yuffie reached the steps first and led the way into the caves. Maena was thankful that the young ninja was at least going at a cautious pace. To rush in headlong would be certain death, she was sure.  
  
When they reached the ladder that would lead up to the rooms of the late Bugenhagen, Vincent spoke up. "Wait," he said quietly, his voice a bit hoarse. "We can't just... climb up there. Death may lie in wait above. We must have a plan."  
  
Cid shrugged. "That's easy. I use my spear, Yuffie uses her shuriken, Maena uses her magic, and Shera takes care of you."  
  
Vincent shook his head. "It's not so easy as that..." He trailed off, not sure how to persuade Cid Highwind.  
  
Maena spoke up. "Cid, I believe Vincent is trying to say that we can't just rush in and attack. I feel the same. Something is wrong here. It could be a trap, possibly laid by Thorn. We must use extreme caution." She shivered as a chill ran up her spine. "I think the magic inside me is responding to something ahead of us—something evil. And it's making me afraid..." She bit her lip.  
  
"She's got a point, Cap," Yuffie said. "It would be TOTALLY stupid to rush into this."  
  
Cid finally nodded, frowning. "All right. Fine. We sneak up there."  
  
Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "Vincent's the best sneaker. And he's hurt."  
  
"No matter. I shall go." Vincent stepped gingerly away from Cid and Shera.  
  
"Vincent..." Shera began.  
  
"No, I have to. I'm the slinker, remember?" He gave a cynical smile. "I will go up the ladder and into Bugenhagen's quarters; there I will search out any signs of danger. Then, I will return and give my report." His eyes were drawn to Maena, who was looking at him with her eyes wider than he had ever seen them. She stood stiffly, her arms rigid at her sides. He smiled slowly at her, feeling a rush of gratitude towards her. She had explained his very thoughts to Cid. How had she done that? But... this was no time for such thoughts. There was a mission at hand.  
  
Vincent grabbed onto the ladder and quietly went up it.  
  
Maena watched him go, trying to memorize his graceful, feline movements, his thin build, his long, black hair. She was so afraid for him.  
  
At the top of the ladder, Vincent slid immediately and silently into the shadow of the canyon walls, wishing it was night, wishing that he was at full strength. He slinked slowly and cautiously towards the door that led to the rooms that were now Nanaki's. So far, he had seen nothing that would pose a threat to him or his companions. So far. He continued forward, soon slipping up against the door. He put his ear to it and concentrated all of his energy into listening. It was almost too much for him and he sagged weakly against the door. He winced, waiting for the door to creak under his weight. It didn't. He sighed and relaxed, listening.  
  
There were voices. Lots of them.  
  
"What are you going to do? Are you mad?"  
  
There was a sudden demonic laugh. Thorn. The evil man spoke. "I am keeping all of you here as a trap. Those soft-hearted friends of yours will of course come to save you. And when they do..." There was a loud banging noise. "I'll be waiting." Then came the demonic laugh again.  
  
"You underestimate them."  
  
Vincent's ears perked at this voice. Nanaki!  
  
"You fool," came Thorn's voice. "You OVERestimate them. You honestly think that they will give all they've got to save some... beast... like you?"  
  
"Yes." Nanaki's voice was calm and full of confidence. "They will come to save me." His chuckle floated through the door to Vincent's ear. "Except for Yuffie. She will come to save the materia."  
  
Vincent smiled slowly. Nanaki was perceptive, as ever. Sudden loud footsteps made his smiled disappear. The footsteps were getting louder. Someone was coming for the door.  
  
Vincent slid away from the door and into the shadows, muffling a gasp of pain. This quick movement was not helping his wounds to heal. He leaned up against the wall, straining to hear what was going on.  
  
"Mercy! Mercy! Let us out!" came a frightened voice.  
  
"Let you out!?" roared Thorn, his voice laced with cruel amusement. "Why, I'd sooner KILL you!" He laughed again.  
  
And the door handle turned. Vincent sucked in his breath and slid as closely as possible against the wall.  
  
Thorn stepped onto the platform, accompanied by four guards. The five materia hunters stood there for a moment, then one turned and locked the door. Another held up a huge sack that was overstuffed with something... Vincent couldn't see what.  
  
Thorn laughed and drew a metal flask from his pocket. He took a swig of it, then just stood there, staring at the clouds.  
  
"So... what now, Thorn?" the man who had locked the door asked. He was a tiny, red-haired man whom Vincent immediately recognized. It was Reno of the Turks!  
  
And the man with the sack... It was Rude! The big, bald man with big, black sunglasses was unmistakable!  
  
And there was Elena, her short yellow hair shining in the sun!  
  
How odd...  
  
But... who was the fourth man? His cloaked form was turned from Vincent.  
  
Thorn turned to Reno. "We wait, kid."  
  
Vincent saw Reno stiffen. Kid. He smiled. Haha. It was good to see Reno humiliated. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.  
  
"But sir, should we not--?" Elena began.  
  
"We wait!" Thorn shouted.  
  
Rude just grunted. As usual, he was no talker.  
  
Vincent suddenly panicked. They were blocking his way to the ladder! He couldn't go down to warn the others! He cursed inwardly.  
  
Elena was pacing—and pacing dreadfully near the place where Vincent was hiding. "Boss," she said to Thorn, still pacing, "why don't we wait for them a little lower down. If they even suspect something... wouldn't they expect us to be waiting up here?" She stopped pacing.  
  
Reno nodded, catching on. He put his hands on his hips. "Yes, Thorn. They'd just run crazily up here to save their friends until they got to this point, then they'd get cautious. So... if we waited at a lower level, then we'd certainly surprise them."  
  
How right you are, Vincent thought bitterly.  
  
Rude grunted his agreement to the plan of Reno and Elena.  
  
The fourth guard just stood there, silent. He had his face turned from Vincent.  
  
Thorn pocketed his flask of liquor and rubbed his big jaw. "Hmmm..." He turned to the fourth man. "Do you agree with them?"  
  
The man just shrugged.  
  
Odd, Vincent thought. He treats the Turks like his personal slaves, but this man he politely consults.  
  
"We wait lower down," Thorn said finally.  
  
Vincent felt his throat constrict. Maena! Cid! Yuffie! Shera!  
  
Elena eagerly led the way to the ladder. Her foot touched the top rung...  
  
Vincent could take it no more. He could not let his friends be slaughtered without warning. He leaped from the shadows with a cry, half from pain, half from rage, his mighty rifle brandished.  
  
Thorn, Reno, Rude, and Elena gasped in surprise and drew their weapons.  
  
The fourth person, masked and hooded, just stood there with crossed arms.  
  
Thorn raised his pistol. He and Vincent stood directly across from each other, each aiming his weapon at the other.  
  
The fourth man stepped forward and held out a hand to Thorn, who immediately lowered his weapon. The masked man stood to face Vincent. "Why hello, Vincent Valentine. Don't you remember me?" The sarcastic voice was chillingly familiar and it filled Vincent's heart with the fear he knew Maena must have been feeling.  
  
"You—you're..." Vincent was caught off-guard.  
  
The man suddenly clasped his hands together and raised them in front of him, his palms facing Vincent. Fire and lightning shot out at Vincent!  
  
The magic barrier Maena had created blocked most of it, but enough came through to drop the already weakened Vincent to his knees.  
  
Vincent knelt there for a moment, swaying, his eyes red with hatred for the man before him. He tried to lift his weapon, but it was too much for him. The rifle clattered from his hands to the ground. He swiftly summoned up some magic of his own and tossed a fireball at his enemy.  
  
Thorn and the Turks just stood there, in shock.  
  
It was enough. Enough to give Vincent strength.  
  
Vincent's foe staggered back, giving Vincent time to pick up his rifle and climb shakily to his feet. He aimed his rifle at the man before him. "I am finished with you and your evil. The whole world is."  
  
His opponent just laughed wickedly, all the wounds he had received from the ball of fire healing.  
  
Suddenly, Maena and Yuffie burst up from behind Elena, knocking the female Turk to the ground. The two girls immediately began attacking the Turks!  
  
It had begun.  
  
Cid and Shera joined in, Cid with his spear, Shera with her small pistol.  
  
The sound of gunshots crackled in the air. Fire flashed. Ice spun on the wind. Lightning flashed. Weapons clashed. It was a battle of strength and a battle of magic.  
  
Maena fought her way to Vincent's side, brandishing her silver staff. She grabbed hold of Vincent's arm. He had just stood there the whole time, staring at his foe, who had also just stood there.  
  
"Vincent... what's going on?" Maena asked. She delivered a sharp crack to Reno's backside, sending the Turk sprawling.  
  
Vincent continued to stare at the man across from him. "Maena..." he said quietly. "Get in that door and get everyone out. Have Yuffie get the huge materia. Then run."  
  
"What?" Maena was confused. Lightning suddenly shot from her hands, striking Elena, who staggered back—right under Yuffie's feet.  
  
Vincent turned to her and grabbed her roughly by the collar of her long, white coat. "Just go!" he shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Maena was torn from his grasp. Suddenly, she was in the arms of another—the masked man.  
  
The masked man, ignoring the fight behind him, held Maena closely to him, stroking her hair with his long, slender hand, the other hand around her waist, pressing her against his muscular chest. "What are you going to do now, Vincent Valentine?" he taunted.  
  
The fear... It was coming from this man, Maena now knew. She was trembling in his grip. She was too afraid to move or to speak. Her staff suddenly fell from her limp hands, crashing loudly at the feet of this terrifying man.  
  
"Vincent? What are you going to do? You see... I hold here in my arms something you value more than anything else in the world. I know you do; don't deny it. I saw how you looked at her. So... what are you going to do? Will you fight me for her? I could kill her before you got here. Will you negotiate? What if I want her for myself?" The man suddenly spun Maena around in his arms to where her back was against him and she was facing Vincent.  
  
The look in her eyes filled Vincent with fear and rage. "Let her go!" he shouted. He could feel the beast within him rising up. His eyes burned red. He was beginning to change. He smiled suddenly, seeing that this was something his enemy feared.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" the masked man cried. He gripped Maena tighter with one arm, so tight she could barely breathe, and raised the other arm.  
  
Behind him, Yuffie, Cid, and Shera were triumphing over the Turks and Thorn. But this man didn't care.  
  
From the masked man's raised hand shot a bolt of darkness, a stream of shadows. The bolt struck Vincent hard, its darkness going into him, tearing at him. Vincent fell, the shadows still surrounding him, trying to smother him, seeping into his wound. They were killing him. At first he fought back, crying out with rage and pain, then, abruptly, he fainted. The bolt of darkness was too much for him.  
  
And it was too much for Maena. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed. And it came to her. The power, the magic. It was at her fingertips. She launched lightning and fire and ice and water at the man holding her so tightly. He fell back, releasing her, screeching in rage. She turned to face him, suddenly unafraid. She saw him glance at Vincent, who was lying on the ground, the shadows still all over him.  
  
"Let him go." Her voice was slow, deliberate... powerful.  
  
The masked man hesitated, his eyes full of anger—and admiration—inside the eye-holes of his mask.  
  
"Do it!" Maena shouted. "Twice he has been willing to give his life for me—and twice I will do all that is within my power to save him. LET HIM GO!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped. There was a sudden darkness, as if the sun were flickering out, then... it was light.  
  
The masked man and Thorn were gone. The Turks were now the prisoners of Yuffie, Cid, and Shera.  
  
Maena immediately turned to Vincent. The shadows had left him, but he was not moving. She ran to him and lifted him gently into her arms. Her heart suddenly lifted. She could hear him breathing. He was alive!  
  
Yuffie was running to the door. "I'll get you out!" she yelled to the people inside. She began madly beating and kicking the door. Finally, she chopped at it with her weapon.  
  
Maena was oblivious to this. All she knew was that Vincent was alive and they were at Cosmo Canyon. Now... he could be healed. 


	6. Shells With the Sand

Chapter Six  
  
Maena Moonglow stood outside of the door to Cosmo Canyon's inn. Her heartbeat was racing at the speed of light. All she could think about was what was going on inside. Was Vincent being healed? Or had the damage done by the masked man been beyond repair?  
  
"Maena..."  
  
She looked up. Yuffie was staring at her. "What, Yuff?"  
  
"Something weird is going on here."  
  
"No! Really?" Maena rolled her eyes. "I'm so confused I can't even think—and you know me. I'm always thinking."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." Yuffie gave Maena an almost shy grin. "We kinda make a good team, don't we? You're the brain and I'm the—the..." She shrugged. "I don't know what I am."  
  
Maena gave her a crooked grin. "Sometimes you're the heart. And sometimes, you're the body."  
  
Yuffie nodded, pleased with this idea. "Yeah. That's right!" She started jumping around in circles and batting at the air with her fists. "The bod! I love it! That's me! I'm a sexy mama, that's for sure!"  
  
Cid and Shera approached them.  
  
"Did the Turks go easily?" Maena asked quickly, her nerves still on edge. Yuffie was still doing her little dance behind Maena.  
  
Cid nodded. "They don't like the brig much, but hey... at least we didn't dispose of them some other way." He eyed the door to the inn. "&%$. Sure is taking them a while."  
  
Maena nodded nervously. "And this is all my fault," she said, her voice shaky. "Both times he got hurt—it was because of me."  
  
Yuffie stopped her spinning and punching to peer at her friend closely. "It was his choice, you know," she said quietly, a moment of clarity and perception hitting her. "Vinny's different from other people. If he didn't like you at least a little bit, he wouldn't have done anything. He can be rather cold, ya know. Like ice." She peered even closer at Maena's face. "But not with you. I guess he thinks you're one hot tamale or something!"  
  
"Hot tamale!?" Maena grinned.  
  
"Yeah. You warm him up inside." Yuffie hugged herself dramatically.  
  
Cid rolled his eyes at her theatrics.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Maena almost tripped in her rush to get to the door first.  
  
There stood Nanaki.  
  
"Nanaki!" Maena cried. "What--?"  
  
Nanaki just looked at her with his deep eyes. Then he said slowly, "all of you, come with me."  
  
They followed the red creature into the inn. He led them through the bar and up to the room with beds. He stopped at the door. "You can open it now," he called to the people inside.  
  
A man in a white smock opened the door. There were splashes of blood on the front of his smock and on his gloved hands.  
  
Maena gave a small gasp and felt her knees go weak. Immediately, Shera took one of her arms and Yuffie took the other. Maena swallowed, gathered up her courage, and went inside with her friends beside her.  
  
Besides the man in the smock, there were two women and a man, dressed in white, obviously nurses or healers. And there, on one of the beds, lay Vincent. He was sleeping, his chest rising and falling evenly, its rhythm steady. He looked peaceful.  
  
Maena sagged against Shera in relief.  
  
Cid immediately stepped up to the man in the smock, obviously a doctor. "So... is he ready to travel?"  
  
The doctor shook his head with a chuckle. "No. He's not ready. But he insists on it. The first thing he told me before we administered the pain- killing drug was that he wanted to leave as soon as the surgery was over."  
  
"Sur—surgery?" Maena stammered.  
  
The kindly doctor turned to her. "Yes. We had to remove the bullet, of course. And the shadow inside of him."  
  
Yuffie shuddered. "Grossness," she muttered.  
  
"The shadow? You had to... remove it?" Maena frowned.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Yes. That took magic, not science. It was a combination of both that saved this young man. That and some strange strength deep within him." He looked at Maena, Yuffie, Shera, Nanaki, and Cid, frowning. "What is it that rests inside of him that gives him such strength?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he was used in experimentation by Shinra a while back," Cid explained. "They put inside him the ability to change into a creature—a monster—when the need comes." He shrugged. "I don't know if there's any cure for it."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Nor do I. Perhaps I should study this and see if I can do anything about it."  
  
Shera nodded. "Please do, doctor. It would help Vincent so much to be relieved of such a curse... and to become a normal man again..."  
  
Always the mother, taking care of the rest of us, Maena thought. These last few days had shown her so much about her new companions.  
  
Then, Vincent sat up. It was a slow movement, graceful, as always. He blinked rapidly. "Cid? Nanaki?" His reddish eyes settled on Maena. "Maena..." He looked down at himself. He was not wearing a shirt. His thin torso was swathed in bloody bandages. He felt a bit embarassed. Now Maena knew how thin he really was. He grimaced. Well, nothing could be done now.  
  
Maena looked at him—hard. Whoa, she thought. Sexy--slim and muscular at the same time. She blushed. Stop looking at the man's body, you fool, she shouted inwardly. Look at his eyes.  
  
That did it. Now she was trapped. She could now look at nothing BUT his eyes.  
  
"I—I'm sorry..." she heard herself stutter. Dang it. I'm an IDIOT!  
  
Vincent frowned. "Sorry?"  
  
Everyone was looking at her. She could have dropped dead. "For—for being the cause of... well, making you have to...I mean..." She cleared her throat and bit her lip. "I'm sorry that you got hurt trying to help me—twice."  
  
Vincent shrugged nonchalantly, elegantly. "I wasn't going to stand by and let them hurt you. It wasn't your fault—it was Thorn's. Thorn's and--!" Vincent's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "I—I don't remember!" He frowned and looked down, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Who—who WAS it?"  
  
"It was some dude in a mask," Yuffie spoke up. "Looked kinda Goth to me. Dressed all in black and all that."  
  
"But—but I KNEW him!" Vincent exclaimed.  
  
Cid had known Vincent for a year and he had never seen him this flustered before. "Calm down, Vince," he said evenly. "I'm sure it'll come to ya."  
  
"Yes," Nanaki agreed. "You've been through a lot just recently. The trauma probably erased it from your memory. It will come back to you soon, I'm sure."  
  
Vincent frowned. He was very irritated. He KNEW that somehow, the identity of the masked man was crucial. He winced suddenly at the pain in his abdomen, his hands going to his wound.  
  
"Lie down, Mr. Valentine," the doctor ordered, swiftly at his side. "Rest. You've had some rough encounters recently. You need to rest before you leave."  
  
Vincent lay down slowly. "Cid, where are we going?" he asked.  
  
Cid put his hands on his hips. "Well... we haven't discussed it yet, but I figured we'd all want to do the same thing."  
  
Yuffie nodded vigorously. "Go after Thorn and kick his—!" She was interrupted by the look on Maena's face. She tugged on her friend's arm. "Maena? You okay?"  
  
Maena was staring at the floor, just staring, her eyes wide. At Yuffie's tug, she looked up and shook her head violently, as if shaking away dreams. "I saw them—Thorn and the masked man. They are on an airship. And they're flying over the sea." She shook her head slowly. "I know where they are. How did I DO that?"  
  
"Wow," said Yuffie and Shera.  
  
"Amazing," said Nanaki.  
  
"&%$!" said Cid.  
  
Beautiful, thought Vincent, but he didn't say anything.  
  
The doctor and the three nurses just stared at Maena.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Well," Cid spoke up, "let's get the &% outta here and go after Thorn and Vincent's old buddy."  
  
Old buddy. It was so ominous. Vincent shuddered.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "First, he rests," he insisted.  
  
"Okay, then. After he gets up from his nap, we head out!" Cid decreed. He saluted Vincent. "See ya, Vince!" He left the room with Shera on his arm, who gave Vincent a kind smile as she exited.  
  
Yuffie gave Vincent a pat on the head, then began punching at the air. "We'll get those freaks who hurt my buddy! We'll tear their--!" One of the nurses gave Yuffie a horrified look, so she shut up, waved at Vincent sweetly, and ran full tilt out of the room.  
  
Maena gently knelt by Vincent's bed and took his hand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again, not really sure what else to say. She started to stand, but Vincent pulled her back down. She was fighting a blush. She was so close to him... to his chest, his mouth, his eyes. It was scary, almost. She felt a strange tingle run up her body. She wanted to run---and kiss him—at the same time.  
  
"Good night, Maena," Vincent said softly. He smiled at her. Really smiled. He liked her this close, though even closer would be better...  
  
"Good... night..." Maena couldn't help but smile.  
  
Vincent nodded at her and released her hand.  
  
That was all.  
  
It relieved Maena, but greatly disappointed her, too. She stood. Then she walked out of the room.  
  
Vincent watched her go, feeling strangely as if he'd left something important undone, as if he had let the shells slip through his fingers with the sand. 


	7. Don't Get Cold

Chapter Seven  
  
That evening, the Highwind set sail towards the ocean, heading northeast.  
  
Vincent Valentine lay in his cabin, listening to someone singing softly. It was a woman's voice, sweet and high. It wasn't a soulful voice or an opera voice, but it was somehow more beautiful than any voice he had ever heard. Instinctively, he knew it was Maena's. Listening to her voice was soothing. His eyelids began to slide shut and he slipped peacefully into to sweet dreams about a girl in a blue dress with long, golden hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Maena stood at the rail on the top deck. She couldn't sleep. So she sang. She sang softly, looking up at the stars. She loved the stars. They were always there, shining so brightly. They would never leave her, not like her parents, not like all her old friends. No, they would always be there for her.  
  
A teardrop slid down her cheek as she sang. The words she sang were in a language no one else spoke. It was a language that had come from deep inside her, one she had always known. She sang it to the stars, crying silently, afraid, so very afraid, that all she knew would just crack and as usual, she would be left with no one.  
  
Morning came, and with it came the rain. It was going to be a dark day.  
  
Cid called everyone else to the conference room, everyone save the crew. He stood at the head of the table like some great king, watching everyone else assemble. His sharp blue eyes settled on Maena. She looked exhausted and... sad. He frowned. What the %$# was wrong with that girl?  
  
Yuffie spoke up as she plopped down into one of the chairs. "So, Cap, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I just thought we might want to find out what our plan of action is," Cid said. "Right now, we are following Thorn and his masked friend. But... what are we gonna do when we catch up to them?"  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "That's easy. Kick butt!!"  
  
Vincent shook his head, glancing for a moment at Maena who sat far away from him. "It's not that easy. Thorn and his ally are quite powerful, I think. A good plan would be a great asset for us."  
  
Cid nodded, pacing at the head of the table. "I agree, Vince. So... anyone have any ideas?" He glanced at Maena, half expecting the pretty wizardess to say she had had a vision or something. She was silent, staring down at her lap.  
  
"Well, we need to find out more about Thorn's companion, don't we?" Shera said slowly. "He seems to be the big problem anyway."  
  
Cid nodded again, impressed. She had taken long enough to say anything, but at least she always came through. Maybe she was %&#$ slow, but she was also $%# attractive. "Yeah, I think you're right," he agreed. "But—right now, I think we need to decide on why we're even going after these guys!"  
  
Maena spoke up, her voice quiet and intense. "They were after us, weren't they? It's their turn to be chased now." She looked up, steadily meeting the eyes of each of the others present. "They will keep on killing and stealing and vandalizing to get materia that's not theirs. Somebody has to stop them. No one else will, so it has to be us."  
  
Vincent was impressed. But he said nothing, as usual.  
  
"Does everyone agree with that?" Cid asked, feeling a bit inspired by Maena's short speech. "'Cause I sure do!"  
  
Shera nodded, and Yuffie yelled, "aye, aye, Captain!"  
  
Vincent nodded slowly. "This seems like a good reason to me."  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the conference room swung opened. In stepped Nanaki!  
  
"Sounds like a good reason to me, too," he said with a toss of his red head. He looked at Maena. "Inspiring, in fact."  
  
Maena was quiet. Vincent frowned. Sure, Maena was usually quiet, but this sort of silence, this deep, brooding silence... it was not like her. He shifted nervously in his seat. After the conference, he would have to see what was disturbing her.  
  
Maena noticed Vincent's furtive glances. She frowned. Her problems were none of his business.  
  
Nanaki took his place at the table. "So... we are fighting Thorn and this masked man to save the planet." He smiled thoughtfully. "Kind of like last time."  
  
Vincent shifted his gaze from Maena to Nanaki. "Nanaki, did the masked man seem... familiar to you?" he asked.  
  
Nanaki shrugged. "I didn't see much of him. I was too busy calming down everyone else."  
  
Vincent smiled wryly. How like Nanaki. Calm and cool. Sort of like Maena, in fact, intelligent, mature, normally calm and cool with a passion deep inside... Maena... What was bothering her?  
  
Cid put his hands on his hips. "Well, now, our task is to find out what we're up against." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "I guess that means conference is over for now." He thought for a moment. "Shera, Nanaki, I want you two to come up with some sort of plan of action... Figure out how we can discover the identity of the masked man and all that." He frowned. "Nanaki, how did you get on here, anyway?"  
  
Nanaki smiled coolly. "I happen to be skilled in improvising."  
  
"A stowaway!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Well, anyway... dismissed!" Cid proclaimed. He grabbed Yuffie by the arm. "Except for you. You and I will visit our prisoners..."  
  
Maena stood quickly and exited the conference room. She glanced over her shoulder. Vincent was following her. For some reason, that made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the red in his eyes... She glanced around quickly. The chocobo stable! Quickly, she made a run for it, skidding awkwardly into the stable.  
  
Waaark! There was a healthy-looking female chocobo in the stable. Maena quickly leaped into the hay and crouched behind the chocobo. What is WRONG with me? She wondered.  
  
Suddenly, there were footsteps. A long, lean shadow fell across the stable floor. Vincent!  
  
Maena wished she were invisible.  
  
"Maena? What are you doing back there?"  
  
Dang it! He had found her immediately.  
  
Maena slipped out from behind the chocobo. "Uhm... I just... like chocobos..." she managed, trying not to look at him. Oh, but she wanted to...  
  
"What's this one's name?" Vincent asked, crossing his arms and staring at her. His gaze was unrelenting.  
  
"Well, it's... uhm... Sally?" Maena had failed badly. I'm so lame, she thought.  
  
"Actually, her name is Fedge," Vincent said, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Maena bit her lip and looked up at him. "Oh, really? I didn't know that."  
  
"What is WRONG with you, Maena?" Vincent asked intensely. His red gaze was burning her eyes.  
  
"I really don't know." She made a move to slip past him, but his long, slender fingers clamped down on her wrist.  
  
Anger came to Maena unbidden. Sparks suddenly flew from her fingers, settling on Vincent's wrist.  
  
"Ow!" He quickly released her, shaking his hand. "Maena!" He glared at her. "You shocked me!"  
  
Maena was looking up at him innocently. What had just happened? She hadn't WANTED to hurt him... She felt more embarrassed and helpless than she had ever felt before in her life. "I—I'm sorry. I really didn't... I really didn't mean to..."  
  
Vincent was rubbing his wrist and looking down at her disdainfully. "You should be more careful with your emotions, Maena," he said reproachfully. "Someone could really get hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry." Maena didn't know what to do. Should she run, or should she stand there and take it from him? She decided to stand there. What was going on with her? She herself didn't even know. Something about last night... something had set loose all the demons inside her.  
  
Vincent was peering at her intently. "Maena... are you all right?" He finished massaging his wrist and reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched. "You don't want me to touch you at all, do you?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," she said quietly, her throat tight. She did NOT want to cry in front of him. She felt suddenly defensive and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, feeling somehow that this stance would protect her.  
  
Vincent stared at her incredulously. He was seeing himself in her... hurt, bitter, and defensive. Maena was becoming what he had become—a recluse, unwilling to be loved or to be touched in any way. Like him, she had suffered at Shinra's hands. He frowned, thoughtful. She had not suffered physically as he had. Her hurts went deeper. She was hurt inside. She was afraid of being betrayed again. That was it. He groaned inwardly. He never wanted to see her become the thing that he was. For some reason, the thought of a cold, bitter Maena Moonglow frightened him beyond words.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" she snapped suddenly. Her eyes, only a day before so soft and innocent, were hard, emeralds set in ice.  
  
Vincent felt something hard inside of him break. He let out an audible groan. "Oh, Maena..." He reached out and drew her to him, ignoring her stiffness. "Maena, don't do like me. Don't become hard and cold." He felt her soften against him, her warm body close to his. He felt something inside of him melt as he held her. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against her golden hair. He was feeling things he had not felt since Lucretia... Only this time, they were stronger. It frightened him, but he knew he would not let go of this... whatever it was.  
  
Maena was crying against his shoulder. "Oh, Vincent. I'm so scared. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want Yuffie and Cid and Shera and Nanaki to leave me. I don't want to be alone ever again!"  
  
"You won't be," Vincent whispered into her hair. "I won't let you be. I will always be... your... your... friend..." There it was again. That feeling that he was missing something, that he was letting something precious sift through his fingers with the sand.  
  
"My friend..." Maena was content with that... for now. She didn't know quite what she was feeling. It was overpowering, yet tender. It made her feel secure... yet it felt... dangerous... But right now, she didn't care. She just slipped her arms around Vincent's slender waist and let him hold her.  
  
"Don't get cold, Maena," Vincent was whispering. "Don't get cold. Stay who you are. Stay the warm, gentle, sweet, loving person you are. Stay the person I wish I was."  
  
Maena slowly pulled back from him. Did he imagine that she was reluctant to leave his embrace?  
  
"Vincent... thank-you..." She shook her head and took his hands, sniffing. Her breath was shuddery. "And... you don't have to be like me. I like you for who you are." She laughed softly and hicupped. "I like your sarcasm and your sneakiness. I don't even mind the way you always try to hide what you feel. I do that sometimes, too..." She drew in a deep, shuddery breath. How close she had come to losing this man! And twice! It made her shiver.  
  
Vincent was smiling—and it was a real smile. "I like you, too, Maena. I would never betray you..." I would die first, he thought passionately.  
  
Maena gently drew her hands from his and brushed a silky strand of that straight, golden hair behind her ear. She smiled at him... and then she was gone, running at top speed towards her cabin.  
  
Vincent just stood there alone in the chocobo stable, watching her until she was out of sight. He mentally shook himself. She had done something strange and powerful to him just then, something undeniable. In such a small moment, she had broken his hard heart and pieced it back together, this time fixing something that had been broken before. The hardness... it was not so marked now. He touched his chest right over his heart, as if perhaps it would feel physically different, too. He smiled crookedly. Maena need not worry about being alone ever again.  
  
Vincent had known her only a few days, but he vowed to himself now that it would take a few lifetimes before he could ever leave her. And even then... it wasn't going to happen. 


	8. Nightmares and Fireworks

Thanks for joining in, sifer!

Chapter Eight (I can't believe I've made it this far!!)

Cid, Vincent, and Nanaki stood on the deck discussing sleeping arrangements.

"So, where're we gonna put Nanaki?" Cid wondered, standing akimbo.

"He can have my room," Vincent said quietly.

Nanaki shook his head. "I won't take your room. I'll share it with you or something."

"No, it's much too small to share," Vincent said. "I'll take that little storage room near… near Mae-- uhm, near the stable."

Near Maena's room, Nanaki thought, smiling to himself.

Cid scratched his head. "Well, I guess you're used to living in dark, small spaces," he said. He shrugged. "I guess I can let you do that. Nanaki, head on up to Vincent's room. Vincent…" He sighed, studying his tall, thin friend. "Go ahead and set up that storage room like a cabin. I can help you set up a bed if you like…"

Vincent shook his head. "I can do it alone."

The day passed uneventfully as the Highwind skillfully followed the enemy airship without being detected.

Shera and Nanaki came up with a plan. At the next stop, they would ask around about the masked man and see what they could find out. It was the only way to find out anything.

Maena sat in her room until sundown, waiting. For what she was not sure. Maybe she was waiting for another vision that would tell her about the masked man and Thorn. Whatever she was waiting for didn't come.

At sundown, Maena changed into a nightgown that Shera had given her, a long, flowy, silky white thing. It was a little chilly, so Maena grabbed the long white coat and slid it over her nightgown, pulling it together in the front. She decided to go for a walk.

The sky was beautiful outside her cabin, alive with splashes of blue and red and pink and purple, and even spots that looked green. Maena breathed in the fresh air deeply as she walked up the steps to the very top deck. She immediately went to the railing and leaned on it, looking down at the sea. She had always loved the sea.

Suddenly, a dolphin jumped, then another. Maena gave a cry of delight.

It was a beautiful evening. Maena stayed there until the stars began to appear. Then, yawning, she decided to return to her cabin. She went quickly down the steps and across the deck to her room, but just before she entered the door, a noise stopped her.

It was a voice, coming from the storage room right beside her room. The voice was muffled so that she couldn't recognize it. It sounded frantic, distressed. Maena frowned. Who in the world was in the storage room? Quietly, she tiptoed to the storage room door and leaned her head against its cold metal surface.

"Help me! Help me!" came the voice.

It was Vincent!

Maena quickly opened the door and peered into the darkness.

Vincent laid on a small mattress set on top of boxes on the far side of the tiny room. He was asleep, but he was having no sweet dreams. Instead, he was tossing and turning and muttering. He was having a nightmare.

"Poor thing," Maena said quietly. She rushed to his bedside and gently touched his shoulder. "Vincent! Vincent! It's all right!" she called.

"Help me! I can't stop them!" Vincent moaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Vincent, you're dreaming! It's all right! I'm here!" Maena gently brushed a strand of his long, dark hair from his face.

"Lucretia!" Vincent suddenly called out, frantic.

Maena suddenly felt sick to her stomach. He didn't want her. He didn't need her comfort. It was Lucretia that he wanted, Lucretia that he needed. She started to pull back from him.

Vincent smiled in his sleep, then reached out and grabbed her hand. "Lucretia, you've come. You would. You always stopped my nightmares, Lucretia…"

Maena could see his body relax, the nightmare gone for him. But not for her. For some reason, his calling out for Lucretia had hurt her badly. Gently, she pried his fingers from hers and began backing out of the room, her slender figure, dressed in white, silhouetted by the light spilling into the small room.

"Lucretia…" Vincent's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, looking towards the door. He saw a ghostly-looking form, a woman, dressed in white. He rubbed his eyes and stared. Was it really…? "Lucretia!?" he cried.

The woman in the doorway shook her head, crying, "no! No!" and then she ran, her coat and nightgown billowing around her.

Maena?

Vincent groaned. What have I done? He wondered. How badly have I hurt her?

Maena, running back to her room, felt her throat tighten. She ran through the door, slamming it and locking it behind her. She backed onto her bed and curled up on it, holding a hand to her mouth. What had she thought? That she could win Vincent's heart by soothing him in the night and relieving his nightmares? Did she even want his heart? What was going on with her?

She was crying now. That seemed to be all she ever did lately. But now… did she not have a reason?

She was falling in love, falling hard, she knew. And the man she loved would cling to the past, would always cling… to Lucretia. Maena knew that she could never compete with this woman from Vincent's past.

There was a knock at the door.

Maena sniffed and cleared her throat, then quickly wiped her eyes. "Come--come in."

There was a sudden banging sound, then a grunt.

Maena winced. The lock. She quickly stood. "Hang on, I'll get it!" She rushed to the door and unlocked it, hesitating a moment. Then she opened it.

There stood Vincent, with a look on his face that she could not read.

Maena tried desperately to control her emotions. Otherwise, fire would be falling from heaven towards Vincent. "Yes?" she said, smiling tightly.

"Were--were you just in my room?" Vincent asked. At her silence, he continued. "I thought for a moment…"

"You thought I was Lucretia," Maena said smoothly, no hint of feeling behind her words. Control yourself, girl. You can't go and kill him on accident, can you? "Well, I'm not. I'm Maena." She started to close the door, but Vincent shoved it opened so hard that she lost her grip on it and stumbled backwards.

Vincent winced. "Sorry…"

Maena regained her balance, biting her lip till it bled. She HAD to control her emotions, because right now, she was VERY angry with him. "Uhm… can you move aside, please, Mr. Valentine? I'm going to take a walk on the deck…" She shoved past him and began stalking towards the metal steps that led to top deck.

"Hey, Maena, wait!" He was coming after her.

"Vincent! Stay back!" Maena called as she practically leaped onto the stairs. "I don't want to hurt you! You should be afraid of me!"

"Well I'm not!" Vincent called back, struggling to keep up with her.

Maena rushed to the railing, not sure whether to laugh, cry, or murder.

Then Vincent was behind her.

I warned you, Vincent. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Maena closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see his destruction at her hands.

"Maena…"

Destruction didn't come.

Maena opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh! What is happening to me!?" she cried. For all around her, all around Vincent, tiny fireworks were going off, spinning around them in a dance of light and color.

"It's… beautiful…" Vincent said. "How do you do it?"

"I don't know." Maena turned from him, pulling the coat close. She felt as if she needed to guard herself. From what she did not know.

Vincent's hands were suddenly on her shoulders and he was standing very close behind her.

Maena froze for a moment, then suddenly, relaxed, leaning against him, her hands reaching up to settle lightly on top of his. "Vincent…"

"Hush," Vincent said. "I know I hurt you, and I know how. I should have known it was you who came to me, not Lucretia. Lucretia is gone, a thing of the past, but you… you're here."

Maena nodded slowly.

"Do you know what I was dreaming about?"

"No. But I know it was bad." Maena watched a tiny blue firework weave its sparkle with that of a tiny green one.

"I was dreaming about you." His voice broke off and all that could be heard was the waves and the tiny explosions.

"It--it was a terrible dream. First I saw Aeris… kneeling on that platform in the City of the Ancients. And then, instead of Sephiroth coming up behind her, it was Thorn, and he aimed his pistol at her. And then… then, Aeris became you. And Thorn became Sephiroth. And Sephiroth killed you." Vincent's voice trembled and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Maena's waist, pulling her around to face him.

Maena almost gasped in surprise. His eyes were filled with tears!

"Maena… I don't want to lose you," Vincent said. "I love you. Not Lucretia. You."

Maena was quiet. The fireworks suddenly went crazy, blossoming into full-sized fireworks, surrounding the Highwind.

"Maena?" Vincent peered down at her intently, his reddish eyes anxious. "Maena… I love you."

Maena looked up at him, drowning in his eyes. She was lost in them, so lost in his eyes that she found herself. "I love you, too." Her voice was quiet, but steady and sure.

Vincent smiled. And his eyes changed. What once had been dark and cloudy suddenly became bright and shining. Vincent leaned forward.

He's going to kiss me! Maena thought joyously. I've never had a kiss before! She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly.

BANG!

The airship gave a sudden lurch.

Maena stumbled backwards, tumbling over the railing. Quick as lightning, Vincent leaned over the rail and grabbed her arm.

"Maena! Hang on!" he cried.

What had just happened?


	9. The Blue Airship

Thank you wjc-the guardian, my love, and sifer, my bestest buddy!

Chapter Nine

Maena screamed as her feet dangled out over the dark ocean. She reached up with her free hand and grabbed onto Vincent's arm. Suddenly, the airship gave another shudder… and Maena felt Vincent's grip weaken.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Vincent cried. He was straining himself even now. The pain in his arm was intense. "Maena, let me swing you to the side of the ship and you grab on to something!"

"Okay!" Maena called. She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy.

"Ready?"

Maena nodded tightly. "Ready!"

Vincent gently swung her towards the side of the Highwind.

Maena reached for one of the window, but missed. "I can't reach it!" she called.

Then… it happened. Something dark and shadowy came up behind Vincent.

"Vincent! Look out!" Maena screamed.

Vincent turned--just in time to get a fist in his face. He stumbled against the railing, reaching for his gun with his free hand. But before he could get to it, the think in the shadows grabbed his arm and gave him a jerk. "Noooooooo!" Vincent cried as his hand was ripped from Maena's arm.

Maena screamed as she plummeted towards the ocean. It was as if the entire world had turned upside down. The stars seemed to be at her feet, and the ocean above her head. Please… please… She felt something awaken with in her, then rushe out of her. It was a familiar sensation. The magic!

A shimmer of light suddenly appeared around her. She heard a strange music coming from it.

Then, she hit the water. It stung a bit, then she was beneath the surface, struggling. Because it was night, she could not tell which dark direction was up. And then… something rubbed up against her. Instinctively, she screamed, releasing all her air. She couldn't breathe now. Then, the thing came back, grabbing hold of her nightgown.

Suddenly, her head broke the surface and she took a huge, gasping breath, floundering in the water, terrified at whatever was in the water with her. She finally relaxed, floating on the gentle waves, looking around with wide, wet eyes. Then, she smiled, then laughed. She had been rescued--rescued by a dolphin. And the dolphin was floating around her in circles, taking care of her. Her magic had summoned a dolphin.

Meanwhile, Vincent was still struggling with his attacker. It was a large, scruffy looking man in red who was obviously a professional at fist-fighting. Vincent was frantically dodging his punches, trying to reach his gun. Then the awful truth hit him. He had left his gun in the storage room! He was stunned by the thought, just long enough for the fighter to punch him hard in the ribs.

Vincent staggered to his knees. Then he felt it inside him… that demon thing that he would become. He couldn't fight it. He never did. He gave a cry of rage as he transformed into the black winged creature Chaos. His cry turned into a bird-like screech and he flew down upon the man.

Yuffie came onto the top deck just in time to see the creature decapitate the attacker. "Hey! Vincent!" she yelled. "We're under attack! Get your dragon self down here and help us!"

The creature that was Vincent didn't really understand what she was saying. It only knew that it had fought alongside her before. So it followed Yuffie down to the lower decks, eager to fight.

Down in the water, Maena was climbing onto her dolphin friend. Its cool, smooth skin was refreshing, and with every cheerful noise it made, Maena's strength and courage returned. "Something's going on up there, my friend," she said to the dolphin. "And we need to get up there and help out." She looked around, trying desperately to find a way up to the Highwind. Then she saw it and immediately knew what had happened.

A sleek, blue airship had crashed into the side of the Highwind. The Highwind had been boarded. Thorn! The masked man!

Maena felt frustration tingling through her body. She HAD to get up there. But how?

Suddenly, she felt the waves grow stronger beneath her. The rocking motion increased. It felt good. She clung tighter to her dolphin friend. Something was happening… and it probably had to do with her impulsive magic. Her frustration and determination had awakened a new feature to her magic. Water magic.

Suddenly, the water beneath her rose up, carrying her and the dolphin with it. It was rising towards the Highwind. "Woohoo!" Maena yelled happily. Soon, the wall of water had carried her up to the rail. In one graceful movement, she leaped from the dolphin's back, landing in a crouch on the deck of the Highwind. As she slowly stood, she could hear the sounds of battle below her--cries, the clash of metal weapons, gunshots.

For a moment, she stood there on the deck, smoke rising around her, the wind moving her golden hair and white coat, pulling the coat back from her nightgown. Then, she slipped out of the coat and took a step forward, raising her arms in the air. "I WILL use my magic the way I want to!" she cried. And it came to her, like a flash of lightning.--HER magic.

Maena ran forward, sliding down the railing of the steps and landing in the midst of a battle that was raging.

"Maena!" Vincent called. Suddenly, he was beside her. "You made it!"

Maena nodded. "My magic," she explained. She looked around. Her friends were battling five men, all dressed in red.

Yuffie shot a ball of fire out at one man, knocking him down. She ran to join Vincent and Maena. "Hey, Maena! You missed Vincent turning into Chaos!"

Suddenly, Vincent aimed his gun at her. "Yuffie, get down!" he yelled. Yuffie ducked and he fired, killing the man who had been behind Yuffie, about to stab her with a knife.

Cid and Nanaki quickly took out another with their weapons.

There was one man left. And he was rushing straight for Maena. Vincent and Yuffie moved to protect her, but she yelled, "NO! BACK OFF!" And then, strands of lightning were shooting from her fingers towards the man in red. The man was battle-mad, causing him to keep rushing--straight into the strands of electricity. He dropped to the deck the moment they hit him. He was dead.

For a moment, everyone stood there panting.

Maena swiped at the smoke in front of her face. "Hey, why is it smoking in here?" she asked.

"Those #$% men set fire to my ship!" Cid cried indignantly. "Luckily, Shera was in one of her quicker moods today, and she put it out." He grimaced at all the smoke. "It's still kinda smoking, though."

Nanaki spoke up. "So… do we board their ship in return?" He turned to face the massive blue shape through the smoke. The others followed his gaze.

The beautiful, sleek, blue enemy ship was smashed up against the side of the Highwind. And all was quiet. No more of the red men were coming from the ship. In fact, nothing was.

"Were those the only people on board?" Yuffie wondered.

Cid crossed his arms and frowned. "Couldn't be. Wouldn't that #$# masked man and Thorn be on board, too? Maena said they were?"

Nanaki shook his head. "No. No one else is around. If they were, I could smell them."

Suddenly, Maena grabbed hold of Vincent's arm, her green eyes staring off into space. "Vincent!" she cried. "I'm--I think I'm having another vision."

Vincent gently grasped her upper arms. It made chills go up his spine when he realized that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking through him. "What is it, Maena?" he asked in a soft voice. "What do you see?"

"We're in grave danger," Maena whispered. "That airship. It's not what it seems. It… it can still bring us harm."

"It's just a crashed airship. What harm can it do?" Cid spoke up.

"Shut up, Cid! Let her speak!" Vincent snapped, reverting back to his cold nature. He turned to Maena and visibly softened. "Take your time, angel."

Cid frowned. Angel? Was Vincent getting soft? He turned to Shera and gave her a confused look.

"I'll explain later," Shera mouthed. She shook her head, smiling. Was it not obvious that Vincent and Maena were in love?

"It's not just a crashed airship…" Maena shook her head, her green eyes clearing. "It's a robot."


	10. Sentinel Under the Stars

Chapter Ten

Cid Highwind frowned. "A robot?"

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise, then a CLANG! And the Highwind gave a shudder.

Maena grabbed hold of Vincent's arms. "I think it's changing into a robot!" she exclaimed.

They all peered through the settling dust and mist.

It was gone. The blue airship had disappeared.

Nanaki stepped forward, a frown on his red muzzle. "Hmmm… It's like it just… moved on its own, without any humans guiding it."

"See!" Maena cried. "I'm telling you--it's a robot!"

"I believe you," Vincent said quietly.

Suddenly, out of the mist of smoke, something huge and blue and terrifying burst into view. It was a gigantic robot. And it was hovering inches above the deck of the Highwind.

"Whoa," Cid said quietly, so awestruck that he couldn't cuss. "Kinda reminds me of the Proud Clod."

Vincent grimaced at the comparison. Indeed, it did look like that huge, horrifying creation that had long since been defeated. It's arms were massive, and probably full of lasers and guns. Vincent felt Maena move closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"What do we do, Captain?" Shera asked calmly.

"Well…" Cid scratched his head. "I guess we'd better fight it."

Suddenly, there was a loud clang. Another one.

Maena grabbed onto Vincent's arm, gasping in horror. "It--it's arm!" she cried.

The robot's arm had folded in on itself, then folded back out--transformed into a sword. And it was a HUGE sword.

Vincent whipped out his rifle and fired at the monstrous machine. His bullets pinged off of it, useless.

"#%$#!" Cid exclaimed.

Yuffie stepped in front of the others. "Let me at 'em, Cap!" she cried, her stance crouched and defensive. She twirled her shuriken. "I'll slice its arms off!"

Nanaki leaped in front of her. "Hold it, Yuffie. It hasn't attacked us yet, and we don't have a plan."

"Oh." Yuffie straightened, her shuriken hanging down at her side. She glanced at the others. "So… what do we do?"

There was a moment of silence.

Maena spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why hasn't it attacked us?"

"Hmmmm…" Vincent rubbed his narrow jaw. "Good question."

The big, blue robot just stood there, looking like a massive sentry. Or… maybe not just looking like one.

"I have an idea," said Yuffie. She ran towards the robot.

"Yuffie! Wait!" Shera called.

Maena looked at Vincent. He immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Maena…" There was warning in his voice.

She took off running after Yuffie. She called behind her, "I have to take care of her!" Soon she had reached Yuffie's side.

Yuffie gave her a crooked grin as they ran to the feet of the enormous machine. Then, they stopped.

"What now?" Maena whispered.

Yuffie circled Maena, rubbing her chin. "Hmmm. I'm glad you came along. You're the perfect size. I'm glad you're tall."

Maena frowned. "WHAT!?"

"Get down on your knees."

"What?"

"Just do it, dummy!"

Maena shrugged, then knelt, keeping a cautious eye on the robot that towered above her. "Okay. What now?"

"Hold still." Biting her tongue in concentration, Yuffie climbed on Maena's shoulders and grabbed Maena's hands. "Stand up!" she yelled happily.

"Ouch! Yuffie! Quit swinging your legs!" Maena winced as she stood. "I'm not a chocobo, you know."

"Obviously! DUH!" Yuffie slapped her forehead mockingly. "Now… I want you to jump up and down!"

"WHAR!?"

"Just do it!" Yuffie blew out her breath in a tortured sigh. "If only Vincent or Cid had come along. They're taller than you, and they would surely have the good sense to do as I ask."

"Who ever said that doing as you ask is good sense?" Maena prostested. But she obeyed. "What is the purpose of this?" she asked breathlessly between jumps.

"I'm seeing if this thing is paying any attention to me!" Yuffie called. She was waving his arms like a madwoman. "Heck! It's not! It's just standing there!"

Maena stopped jumping and leaned backwards. "Get off."

Yuffie slid to the ground, landing in a crouch, then straightened. Her arms were crossed and she bit her lip as she peered up at the big robot. Then, she walked slowly closer to the robot.

"Yuffie!" Maena hissed. She glanced over her shoulder. The others were slowly creeping closer. She looked back at Yuffie. The little ninja was almost between the robot's big metal feet. "Yuffie! Be careful!" Drawing on her emotions and all of her willpower, Maena held her arms over her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a pink, glowing cloud appeared in her hands. She took a deep breath, then launched it towards Yuffie. The glowing cloud swallowed Yuffie up.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled, halting. "What IS this?"

"It's my own, personal Protect spell," Maena called to her. "Keep going."

Vincent stepped up beside of Maena. That was all. He didn't say anything, didn't look at her. But she knew somehow that he was thinking of her.

Yuffie advanced towards the robot. Soon, she was standing between its legs. She took one more step…

…And WHOOSH!

The gigantic sword came swishing through the air as the robot stepped back. The sword narrowly missed Yuffie as she jumped back. The robot just stood there, holding the sword in front of Yuffie. It would not let her pass. Yuffie came bounding back like a frightened rabbit. She grabbed Shera's jacket. "Dude! Did you SEE that!?"

"Yes, Yuffie, obviously," Vincent answered sarcastically. "We ALL did."

They all stood there looking at the sentry that blocked their way.

Cid shook his head. "Well, we can't get rid of IT, but it doesn't really look like it wants to get rid of us." He shrugged. "I guess I'd better go give orders to the flight crew, and I'd better warn them that we're carrying some heavy cargo." He chuckled dryly, then marched off, Shera at his heels.

Vincent stared up at the robot. Cid was right. It did resemble the Proud Clod, that huge thing Cloud and his allies had once battled in the streets of Midgar, but this one was larger and it was… blue.

Maena gently slipped her arm through his. "What is it?"

Vincent felt a shiver go up his arm, starting at the place where Maena's arm touched his. "It's nothing," he said, attempting nonchalance. "It just reminds me of something we once fought, that's all."

Maena was silent, feeling a bit left out. She had heard many snatches of stories about Cloud and the "others." Sometimes she felt like the odd one out because she hadn't experienced their adventures. "Hey, Vincent," she started, not really sure what she was going to say.

Suddenly, Vincent dropped to his knees on the deck and bowed his head.

"Vincent!" Maena screamed. She knelt beside him. He was gritting his teeth as if in pain. "Vincent! What's wrong!?"

Vincent reached over and grabbed his claw-arm. "Something's wrong," he managed, his eyes shut tightly. "I don't know how this is happening…" He opened his eyes and turned to Maena. His eyes were bright red--the pupils, the irises, the whites--all red. "Maena…" His voice was hoarse. "Maena, get back… I'm becoming Chaos."

Maena jumped backwards, confused. Didn't Vincent only become this Chaos creature when angered in battle? What was going on!? She looked up at the sky, as if hoping for a good sign. All she saw was the moon, blood-red, and the stars. One of the stars fell.

Suddenly, Vincent was himself no longer. He was Chaos.

Maena felt her heartbeat quicken. She was suddenly very afraid.

The airship gave a shudder as it began to take off again.

Suddenly, the huge blue sentinel turned and raised its sword above its head. It was aiming it at the bridge!

"NO!" Maena screamed.

Then, the airship was still, and the robot settled back into its original position. Maena realized with a start what was going on. The robot was not going to let them leave.


	11. The Basket Case

Chapter Eleven

The group sat together on the bridge deck, discussing what to do.

"Could we defeat the robot in battle?" Yuffie suggested cheerily. "That could be fun."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "_Could _be fun, _would_ be dangerous."

Nanaki lifted his red head from his paws. "Vincent is right. Battle with that robot would be immensely dangerous. It could also damage the airship badly. And then how could we chase down Thorn and the masked man?"

"Well, how the &%$ can we chase them down now?" Cid growled. "If we can't move, we can't chase."

Maena was quiet. Vincent noticed. He gave her a nudge from where he sat perched beside her on the deck. "What is it?" he whispered.

Maena shrugged. "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

Maena turned to glare at him. "You don't give up, do you?"

He smiled wryly. "Depends."

Maena was quiet. "I'm thinking about what I should do next."

Vincent said nothing. He just looked at her with his cherry-wood gaze.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you." Maena looked around at everyone else. They were all watching her. "I think I should use my magic to find out who this masked man is. Somehow, I have to make myself have another vision so that I can see him."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think you could do it?" Shera asked quietly.

"I think I could try. That's really all we can do right now, isn't it?" Maena drew her knees up to her chest. "If we don't know who our enemy is, how can we know how to face him? How can we defeat an enemy if we don't even know his name?"

Everyone was quiet.

Then Cid spoke up. "Shera, you and I have some experience with mechanical stuff. Why don't we try to reprogram that robot while everyone else tries to find out who this masked man is?"

Shera nodded. "Great idea!"

"I'll help you guys out," Yuffie spoke up. "I'm sure Vincent, Maena, and Nanaki can work just fine without me."

"Okay." Cid stood. "Does this sound all right to all of you?"

There was a chorus of yes's.

Maena and Vincent remained seated on the deck after the others had gone.

Vincent wanted so badly to kiss Maena. He looked over at her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her golden hair dancing around her slender shoulders in the breeze, her eyes fixed on some point far away, perhaps not in this world. She turned to smile sadly at him, then stood, the nightgown billowing around her long legs.

"Good-night, Vincent," she said quietly.

"Good-night," he replied, trying to keep his voice even.

Maena stood there for a moment, as if waiting for something.

Something that didn't happen.

She gave him a sad smile, her deep green eyes portraying a look of utter sorrow. She bit her lip and nodded politely to him, then walked away, looking like a ghost in the moonlight.

Vincent winced. He could have shot himself then and there. She was waiting for me, he thought. She was waiting for me to finish what I started, to tell her I love her, to take her in my arms and kiss her. And I didn't. I didn't do a darn thing. Once again, his past as the lonely, pessimistic recluse he had been come back to haunt him, come back to hinder his life.

Slowly Vincent stood, his long, lean form silhouetted darkly against the light of the huge golden moon behind him. He stood there for a moment, the wind whipping at his dark hair.

"Vincent, aren't you tired?" Yuffie's voice reached his ear sharply.

He looked around to find her staring up at the blue robot.

Vincent shrugged. "I'm a night owl. I have found it hard to adjust to sleeping at night. It's not natural." And I have bad dreams…

"Go to bed, you vampire, so you can wake up bright and early and look good for Maena," Yuffie replied. She leaped onto the deck beside him.

"Go to bed yourself," Vincent said sharply.

Yuffie pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, Vinny. That one'll sting for a LONG time." She smiled, standing akimbo and shaking her head. "Dude, I don't know what to say to you…"

Vincent frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You've been doing so well, even to the point of acting a bit cheerful now and then. SO DON'T QUIT NOW!!"

Vincent blinked at Yuffie's yell. But his reply was, "…"

"Forget it!" Yuffie cried, throwing her hands up to the dark sky. "I QUIT!" She looked at Vincent with an almost evil gleam in her eyes. "You are a basket case, Vinny. Anyone who lets MY best friend be lonely is a real jerk. A basket case. Like you." And she stomped off.

Vincent shrugged. What to do? One woman was probably in tears because of him, the other red in the face with rage.

"Hey Vincent!" It was Cid's rather gruff voice. "Wanna give me a hand here?"

"Sure." Vincent slowly walked towards the sound of Cid's voice. Perhaps Cid would have some good advice for him…

(A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's really just a connector between the last chapter and the next one. I was experiencing a major case of writer's block and now I'm not, but I would love to have some ideas on what to do next. Thanks to all my wonderful readers!!!)


	12. Calling Down Rain

Thank-you, Highwaywoman, for coming back.

Chapter Twelve

In Maena's dream, she saw a face. Mako eyes and silver hair. The face turned towards her and smiled, the eyebrows raising. "Maena." The deep voice chilled her to the bone.

And she woke up.

"Vincent…" she murmured, sitting up in bed. "I have to tell Vincent." She got up and wrapped herself in the white coat Shera had given her, then headed out the door towards the room where Vincent slept. She stopped at the door, hesitant to knock and wake him up. But she had to. So she did.

"Who's there!?" Vincent called, his voice sounding very grumpy.

Maena winced. "It's me, Maena," she called, trying to sound cheery. "I just had a dream. And I think I connected with him-- the masked man!"

The door burst open, and there was Vincent, fully clothed in black and red to match his hair and eyes. He crossed his arms and looked down at Maena. "Tell me about it."

"Well, I--I dreamed I saw a face… and as soon as I saw it, I knew who is was. He had startling green Mako eyes and long silver hair…" Her voice trailed off. "What, Vincent? Your face just went pale." She reached up to touch Vincent's face, but he flinched and turned away from her.

"I think I know who it is," he said, his voice a low growl. "Sephiroth. It has to be."

Maena gently took hold of his arm and turned him around. "No, Vincent, you're wrong. Not Sephiroth." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "His brother."

(LINE HERE)

"His brother?" Cid Highwind scratched his head.

Shera frowned. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"Neither did I," Maena said quietly, frowning and shaking her head. "I only knew of Sephiroth from stories. And I thought he was unique, an only child… if you could call him a child. But… I'm sure this is his brother. I felt it."

Nanaki spoke up, his voice even and calm. "So after we get rid of the robot, we hunt down the brother of the man we hunted down before."

"And kick his butt!" Yuffie yelled cheerfully.

"That would seem to be the idea," Vincent said quietly.

Maena looked up at the sky. The sun was hidden behind heaps of gray clouds. It looked as if rain was on the way. Rain… Maena narrowed her eyes. If she could channel the power of the rain, she could send it straight through the robot's armor and use the water to short the robot's circuits…

Vincent looked at her and said nothing. He just smiled wryly. He knew she was brainstorming an idea.

Maena nodded.

"What!?" Yuffie exclaimed. "What is going on with you guys?"

"I think Maena has an idea," Vincent replied.

"An idea? About what?" Cid asked.

Maena stood, straightening the skirt of her green dress. It was the one she had worn when she first met Vincent. "About the robot." She turned to Shera. "Shera, have you found out where the robot's main circuits are?"

Shera blinked, surprised. "Well… yes. They're in its neck. Why?"

"Because I'm gonna blow them."

Everyone was quiet.

"How?" Nanaki asked.

"Rain," said Maena. "If I can find a way to send the rain through that thing's armor, I can short out the circuits."

"If it rains." Vincent looked up at the sky.

"I think I can handle that, too."

Vincent raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"You think you can call down rain?" Cid asked.

"I can try. I called up water from the ocean. Surely I can call it down from the sky."

"Well hurry up and do it, then. I'm ready to go into attack mode and take out some bad dudes!" Yuffie yelled.

"All--all right." Maena felt suddenly nervous. What if she couldn't do this?

Vincent came to stand beside her and put his long, slender hand on her shoulder.

That was all it took, his silent reassurance.

Maena closed her eyes and reached up her arms to the sky. She tilted her head back and whispered, "rain." She felt the materia inside her rise up in her blood. It tingled and even tickled a bit, but she held fast.

And suddenly, it rained.

"Whooopeeee!" Yuffie cried, leaping around in the rain.

"You did it!" Shera exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be &$#&&#," said Cid.

Nanaki just shook his head, smiling.

To everyone's surprise, Vincent grabbed Maena up in his arms and swung her around in the rain. He hadn't felt this way since… Lucrecia. Vincent stopped spinning and set Maena on her feet. And he smiled at her.

Maena laughed. "Vincent… you're smiling. Hugely." She whispered.

"I'm back," he said, also whispering. He leaned forward until his forehead was touching hers. "Thanks to you…"

Oh, Mako, he's gonna kiss me, Maena thought.

By the gods, I'm gonna kiss her, thought Vincent.

"When are you gonna shut down that #$ robot so I can start up my ship?" Cid shouted.

Maena groaned. "Now, I guess." She gave Vincent an apologetic smile and walked out of his arms towards the big blue robot. "Where exactly did you say the main circuits were, Shera?" she asked.

"In the neck of the thing. Right under it's metal chin." Shera pointed.

"Okay, I see it." Maena stood in the rain, her arms raised towards the robot, her fingers all pointing at the spot Shera had indicated.

Vincent watched her closely, noting the way her wet clothes clung to her slender, hourglass form, the way her wet hair looked more red than gold, the way her emerald eyes shone with passion. Gods, I love her.

Then, the rain seemed to stop. But it hadn't really stopped. Instead, it had all shifted course and was flowing towards the robot!

Vincent smiled and put his hands on his hips. You've done it again, my love.

And suddenly, there was a shower of sparks, then a loud clanging and a groaning. The robot started to tilt towards the deck!

"No!" Maena cried forcefully, making a shoving motion.

The robot stopped leaning forward and leaned backward instead-- towards the sea!

And suddenly, it dropped over the edge, hitting the water with a huge splash. The water rose up to the bottom of the airship, then collapsed back down on itself. It was amazing.

"WOW!" Yuffie cried. "That was awesome!"

"Yes it was," said Shera. "Wasn't it Cid? Cid?" Her husband had already run off to get the airship going.

With a lurch, and a collective cry of victory, the Highwind was off.

"Where to, wizard?" Shera asked, smiling at Maena.

"East, towards Midgar and Kalm," Maena panted, smiling.

"Aye, aye." Shera saluted her. "I'll go tell Cid."

Vincent was suddenly, silently at Maena's side. "Lady of the rain, you have saved us all from death, once again," he said, taking her hand.

"Well, not exactly." Maena blushed.

Vincent just shrugged.

"What will we do when we catch up to them, Vincent?" Maena asked, her voice shaky with worry.

"Fight them. Stop them."

"How? I may be becoming a powerful wizard, but this--this brother of Sephiroth already IS one. And his powers are surely growing. And his plan is surely evil."

Vincent shrugged again, nonchalant. "If our doom must take the form of this man, then so be it. We will fight his evil and triumph, or we will fight his evil and fall. Either way, we will have accomplished something great--fighting evil."

"But I don't want to fall," Maena said, her eyes sad. "I want to survive. I want us all to survive, so I can live a long and happy life with--" She stopped, looking down at her feet.

Vincent reached to tilt her chin up. "With me?"

Maena nodded, her eyes shiny with tears. "Yes, with you."

Vincent pulled her to his shoulder. "I would have the same, fair lady. I would have the same."

Kiss me, please, Maena thought.

But it was too much for Vincent. He released her gently and backed off, shaking his head. "I--I can't. Not yet…" And he walked away.

Maena stood staring after him, a tear running its course down her pale cheek. It was as if he had read her mind. And it made her very sad.


	13. Following the Shadow

I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Between work, school, church, and my brother's Playstation 2, I have little time to write. Anyway, finally, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

"He's changed his course!" Maena called back to Cid from the bow of the airship. Her arms were stretched ahead, all of her magic concentrated on tracking the brother of Sephiroth. "I think he's heading for what used to be the Temple of the Ancients!"

Vincent felt a chill run through him at the memory. The Temple of the Ancients… Aeris…

"All right, lady! I'm turning her around!" Cid himself had taken control of the wheel.

Yuffie was holding both hands to her mouth, trying not to puke all over the deck as Nanaki watched her with amusement. Just when she had thought she was used to flying, they had to go and fly at top speeds and make sharp turns!

Shera came up behind the green-faced ninja. "Here. I'm a scientist you know. This tea should settle your stomach."

"Thanks…" Yuffie said in a hoarse voice. She took the mug from Shera and downed it fast.

Meanwhile, Maena was still following the masked man, the brother of Sephiroth, with her magic. Suddenly, a picture of him appeared in his mind. He was smiling. "My name is Caridoth and I know you're following me." Then his face was gone.

It must be a trap, Maena thought, her stomach turning over with sudden dread. She turned and saw Vincent coming up behind her. As usual, she decided to go to him first with her worries.

He immediately realized what she was doing. "What is it, Maena?" he asked as she approached him, his smile crooked.

"I think he knows we're tracking him. I--I think this is a trap."

Vincent's reddish eyes narrowed. "A trap?"

"Yes. I think he's leading us to the site of the old temple for a reason. I'm not sure what that reason is." Maena reached out and took Vincent's hands. "Vincent, his face appeared to me. He said his name is Caridoth and he knows we're following him."

"Well he obviously knows that. The robot incident proves that."

"Yes, but I think it's a trap, Vincent."

The urgency in her voice convinced him. "I believe you, Maena. Let's tell the others."

Maena and Vincent announced to the rest of the passengers and crew what Maena had seen and heard.

"A trap. Such a lowly trick is just like something Sephiroth would do… or Hojo for that matter…" Nanaki growled.

"It must be in the family," Maena said.

"I guess we just keep following them, though," Cid spoke up.

The others turned to him, surprised.

"Well, what else can we do? We're gonna have to face those $$&(!s sometime. Why not let it be now? As long as we're careful, we might as well follow them and face them."

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Well… does anyone disagree?" asked Shera.

"No."

"Nope."

"Good. Then let's keep going." Cid straightened. "Everyone, back to your posts."

They all dispersed, except for Vincent and Maena.

Vincent quietly approached her. "Maena… do you feel comfortable with Cid's decision?"

"Not really, but we have no choice, do we?" Maena sighed. "Vincent, this is all because of me. Thorn and Caridoth are after me for my magic."

"Don't flatter yourself," Vincent said dryly, crossing his long thin arms. "I'm sure there is something they want from each of us. If Caridoth is anything like his father and brother, which he has shown that he is, he knows what gifts we have, and he knows how to get them from each of us. Just think, Maena."

Maena concentrated. "My magic, your Chaos, Cid's airship, Shera's science, Yuffie's materia."

"Exactly."

Maena stared at him. "How long have you known this?"

"For quite some time. I just didn't know who this masked man was. And Thorn is obviously trying to get a piece of the pie for his Shinra ressurection project."

"Ahhh… I see." Maena looked down. "And I thought I was so smart. I don't know anything." She looked up at Vincent, her green eyes large and round. "You probably think I'm a silly child, don't you Vincent?"

Vincent frowned. "No. I don't. Why?"

"I don't know. You're older than me, for one thing. More experience in--in--well, everything! I feel so--so INFERIOR to you sometimes!"

Vincent sighed. "Maena, I don't see you as a child."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Why this outburst all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just feel--"

"SAIL HO!"

Vincent and Maena spun around. Cid was pointing into the distance. A huge black airship loomed ahead.

"We'll finish this later," Vincent said, starting towards Cid. Then he stopped and spun around to face Maena. "I don't see you as a child. I see you as a woman. I want you to know that."

Maena nodded mutely and watched his tall, dark form melt into the dark silhouette of the airship ahead.


	14. Cheerful, as Usual

Chapter 14

Maena ran to stand beside Vincent. "This is it, isn't it?"

Vincent crossed his arms and nodded silently.

The enemy airship loomed ahead. It was of the exact same design as the blue one that had become a robot, but this one was black. And it was bigger--much bigger.

"Vincent…"

"Maena! Vincent!" Cid's gruff voice boomed across the deck. "Get over here!"

Vincent took Maena's hand and they ran to join Cid at the wheel. "What is it?" Maena asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yuffie, Shera, and Nanaki rushing to join them.

"My pilot here says he thinks he can ram those suckers. So I want you all to brace yourselves. We have some rope, so I figure we can make some safety lines or something…" His rugged features were lined with worry. "I don't want any of us lost in this move."

"We're ramming that thing? It's three times our ship's size!" Yuffie cried.

"Which means we have basically no chance if we try to engage it in the air. We have to board the ship and fight the enemy man to man," Shera explained.

"Cid… they're landing." Vincent's voice was quiet, but the words caused panic.

"Follow them! Follow them! Land beside them!" Cid ordered his crew.

"I guess we don't have to worry about ramming them now," Nanaki spoke up.

"What now, cap?" Yuffie asked.

"Prepare for the landing," Cid replied, crossing his arms. "In other words, get your weapons and say your prayers."

(LINE HERE)

The _Highwind_ spiraled down over the meadow, gracefully settling in the grass fifty yards away from the black airship. Maena closed her eyes as the ship touched land. The sound of the doors opening and the ladder being lowered were like the sound of death bells in her mind. She remembered how the bells would ring in Nibelheim when someone died. She could hear it now in her head, as if the bells were right beside her. Was it a vision?

"Do you hear those bells?" Yuffie asked, coming to stand beside her friend.

"I'm not imagining them?" Maena frowned.

"No. They're ringing some sort of bells on Caridoth's ship."

The two girls were silent for a moment, listening to the mournful calls of the bells.

"Death bells," Maena whispered finally.

"Yeah, for Thorn and Caridoth." Yuffie's voice was fierce, her face grim. Her characteristic cheerfulness had left her, replaced by a serious, vicious determination. "We have to beat them, Maena. And we will."

Maena nodded. Somehow, she could feel it in her bones that they would win. But… at what price? At what cost of life? Could she bear it if one of her newfound friends should die? What if she herself perished in battle?

"Come on, you two!" Cid called from where he stood on the ladder. "We've got some $$($ to kick!"

The girls looked at each other, smiled briefly, sadly, then ran to join the others at the ladder. Cid already stood on the rungs, looking up at the others. "Once again, it's time to save the world. There's no one else who can. It's just us. So let's get out there and give it our best shot."

They all nodded, and Cid led the way in descending the ladder, while Shera lowered Nanaki in the basket.

When they were all on the ground, Cid gathered them together. "Everyone got their weapons?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait. No plan?" Vincent spoke up.

Cid shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. To heck with plans. The enemy won't be suspecting an attack like this. And anyway, we don't have time. They're going to do something down there in those ruins, and I don't want to know what it is. So… let's go."

"Cid… it's a trap," Maena spoke up.

"We know. And armed with that knowledge and the element of surprise, we have the advantage."

"And they have the numbers," Vincent pointed out.

"That's Vincent. Cheerful, as usual." Yuffie rolled her eyes.


	15. The Kiss Finally

I am SO sorry that it has taken me SO long to finish this chapter up. I kind of lost my inspiration, but I think I'm getting it back now.

Chapter Fifteen

"They're going down into the pit," Nanaki whispered to the others, peering over the bushes where they hid. "They're carrying some sort of machine. I have no clue what it is."

Cid popped his head up and looked. "I don't recognize it either," he said quietly. "And I KNOW machines."

The machine was constructed of blue and gold metal. Part of it was a large platform dotted with screens and buttons. Mounted on the platform was a podium covered in wires and strange looking metal pieces.

"It's a trap. I can feel it. They want to use that machine to do something to us." Maena's voice shook.

"Calm down, Maena." Yuffie gave her a pat on the back. "The rest of us have saved the world before. This is nothing compared with some of the things we've been up against. What's a silly little trap to us? We're the ones who stopped that old Sephiroth!"

But I'm not, Maena thought. I have very little experience at saving the world.

"So what do we do?" Yuffie asked.

"We've got to sneak in there, disable whatever that machine is, and take out Caridoth and Thorn," Shera spoke up.

"Yes, but how?" Vincent added.

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Well, we need some sort of distraction to get them out of the pit and away from the machine," Cid said. "Whoever makes the distraction will fight Caridoth and Thorn and the others go after their $#& machine."

Vincent nodded. "Good idea."

"But who goes where?" Yuffie asked.

"I know machines." Shera smoothed her bun. "Cid and I know machines. We can go after that thing. We'll need someone with good eyes and ears to go with us and keep watch." She looked pointedly at Nanaki.

"And Maena and Vincent and me will fight the bad guys!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Vincent cautioned.

"Sorry." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"So, when do we start with the plan?" Maena asked nervously.

"Sunset," Vincent said quietly.

"Why sunset?" Maena frowned.

"The sun sets over there." Vincent pointed. "They'll have their backs to the sun. The ones who are going after the machine can sneak in from that direction, and the rest of us will distract them by facing them." He shrugged. "It just makes sense to me that way."

Cid nodded and lit his cigar. "Sounds good to me."

(LINE HERE)

Maena sat with her back against a tree, watching as Caridoth and Thorn's men discovered the Highwind. She sighed a shaky sigh. Her life had changed so much over the past week. It had gone from a boring, lonely, solitary sojourn to a life full of adventure and friends and danger. And now… now that all might come to an end.

"Maena." A long, slender hand settled on her shoulder and she knew it was Vincent.

"Vincent, this is it. This is the day when we face our destiny--whether it be death or victory."

Vincent slipped around the tree to settle down beside Maena. His crimson eyes were full of concern as he looked down at her. "Don't worry, Maena. I'll take care of you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She looked up at him, and there were tears in her green eyes. "It's you."

"Me?" Vincent frowned.

"Yes, you. Gods, I'm so worried you're going to get yourself killed. I couldn't bear it." She looked away.

Vincent gently took her hand, saying nothing.

"Well? SAY something, Vincent. You never SAY anything. You always just walk away from me. Is that what you're about to do now?" Maena's voice was shaky with emotion.

Vincent tried hard to think of something to say. But he couldn't. He had always been a man of few words, only speaking when there was something important or cynical to say. Well, now there was something important to say--and he just couldn't say it!

"I see." Maena jerked her hand from his grasp and stood, brushing off the folds of her skirt. "You don't… you don't LOVE me like--like that. Like I hoped. I thought you did." She angrily wiped away her tears. "I'm such a fool to let myself fall in love like this."

Vincent jumped to his feet, just as angry. "Now look here!" he exclaimed, waving his finger in her face. "Have you forgotten the last couple of days? OF COURSE I love you, you idiot!"

"Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Maena cried.

"All right then. I will." Vincent crossed his arms, thinking frantically.

Maena tapped her foot, her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting."

Suddenly, Vincent grasped her tightly in his arms, pinning her against his slim, strong chest. One hand pressed the small of her back, and the other grasped the back of her neck, tilting her head up towards his. "Let's see if this is enough!" he exclaimed, satisfied at how huge her eyes were. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, drinking of her lips like a thirsty man drinks wine. To his satisfaction, her body relaxed and she was soon wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back with as much fervor.

When Vincent finally released her, Maena staggered back, breathless, her eyes wide. WOW! She thought.

"Is that enough, woman? Does THAT prove that I love you?"

Maena nodded mutely, then BURST out crying.

Vincent gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. "Of course I love you, sweetling. I'm sorry. I should have told you, should have kissed you long ago."

"Please don't die, Vincent! Don't die! Don't leave me!" Maena cried.

Vincent laughed--and kissed her again. "You're a strong woman, Maena my love," he said to her. "Now act like it."

Maena pulled back from him, rubbing her eyes until they were red. "I'll be all right. It's just that--I'm not used to this."

Vincent just smiled at her, thinking, I would like to kiss her AGAIN.

(LINE HERE)

The sun was just beginning to set. Vincent, Maena, and Yuffie drew their weapons and began to head towards the place where Thorn, Caridoth, and their men were setting up camp. Unfortunately, this place was on the edge of the pit where the Temple of Ancients had once stood.

Vincent gave a nod to Cid and his party, then started off across the grass, leaving the shelter of the trees and bushes.

Yuffie and Maena waited in the woods for his signal.

"It will be all right," Yuffie said to her nervous friend. "It's $$ kicking time-- and we're the ones kicking!"

"I'm fine." There was a hard, dangerous edge to Maena's voice that Yuffie had never heard before. "I've cried all my tears. All I have right now is anger--and it's directed towards those men over there."

Yuffie smiled. Now this was sounding awesome. She had seen before what Maena's magic did when the wizardess was angry.

Maena watched Vincent's tall, thin, dark form walk slowly and elegantly towards the enemy camp. It seemed like forever before they noticed who was headed their way.

Caridoth, of course, noticed first. "Look who's coming!" he called out cheerily. "Vincent Valentine! Are you leaving those losers you call friends to join us? I always knew you were a smart man!"

Vincent just kept walking.

"Get your magic ready, Maena," Yuffie whispered. "It's almost time."

"I know that you have all been hiding in those woods all day. Why else would your airship be over there?" There was amusement in Caridoth's voice.

"Is he SUPPOSED to know that?" Maena whispered.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. We're gonna get him anyway," Yuffie said darkly.

Vincent finally stopped walking, only a few yards away from the enemy camp. "Caridoth!" he called in a loud, commanding voice. "I, Vincent Valentine, charge you this day with unforgivable crimes against this planet and its people. You are hereby sentenced…" He paused, his red eyes flashing in the sunset. "To death."

That was the signal.

Yuffie leaped from the bushes, flipping and rolling and front-hand springing towards Caridoth. Maena followed close behind, twirling her staff as it shot sparks like fireworks. One glance towards the pit told Maena that the other party had reached the machine.

Caridoth laughed at the display. "Thorn! What do you make of this?"

The Shinra man shook his head and spat on the ground. "These circus freaks don't stand a chance against us and our men!" he decided.

As the two leaders and their men laughed, Vincent raised his arms. Then there was silence. "Come on," Vincent said, his skin suddenly darkening, his eyes glowing. "Attack me." His voice was deepening. "Make me mad."

Chaos, Maena thought. He's wanting to turn into Chaos.

Yuffie twirled her shuriken. "Ready, guys?" she asked, crouching low.

"Ready," Maena agreed, slamming her staff into the ground in front of her.

Vincent gave no reply

(A/N: So sorry this took so long. The next chapter or two will finish this story up. Dang it, I wish a handsome man would kiss me the way Vincent kissed Maena. Oh well. Sigh…)


	16. Showdown next to last chapter

Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed! I have really enjoyed writing this. Forgive me for always taking so long to update!

Chapter Sixteen

BANG!

Thorn fired at Vincent once, then twice, missing both times.

Vincent kept moving, kept walking, closer and closer to Caridoth and Thorn. He could feel the darkness and the power building up inside of him with every step. Chaos was rising to the surface.

"I've beat him before as that monster he turns into," Thorn said to Caridoth, his voice shaking just a bit. "I'm sure we can do it again." He raised his gun to take aim.

"Not--this--time!" Vincent's voice echoed deep and strong under the setting sun. His eyes flashed red, and suddenly, he rose up into the air, a winged creature of darkness, terrible and powerful.

"Now, Maena!" Yuffie yelled. She had almost reached some of Thorn's Shinra lackeys.

Maena concentrated all of her anger and held her hands to the sky. This is it, she thought. I have to do this right!

And suddenly, a huge dragon swooped down from the sky, landing behind Maena with such force that the very ground shook beneath it.

Everyone was still, with even Chaos hovering in the air, his red eyes on the dragon.

Yuffie, who had ceased cart wheeling towards the enemy, breathed, "Neo-Bahamut! Maena, you've summoned Neo-Bahamut!"

The dragon came up behind Maena and bowed to her, as if asking for her command.

And Maena was ready to give it. "There." She pointed towards Thorn and Caridoth. "Attack them."

The dragon lifted into the air, ready to attack, when suddenly, Chaos rose to meet it. Maena and Yuffie watch in wonder as Chaos settled on the back of the dragon creature. Both winged beasts threw back their heads and roared, then began diving at Caridoth and Thorn.

Thorn immediately began to run, but Caridoth stood his ground. He raised his hands to the sky. "I, son of Jenova, brother of Sephiroth, will not be defeated by the magic of a weakling girl and a freak monster! I command the very wind to come to my aid, and the lightning!"

The sky suddenly changed to become dark and cloudy, as the sun sank beyond the horizon. The wind picked up speed and thunder boomed.

Still, Neo-Bahamut and Chaos dove towards Caridoth.

"Bolts of lightning, I command you!" Caridoth cried.

And suddenly, the sky flashed. A jagged streak of white cut the darkening sky and lashed out at the dragon-summoning and its winged rider. The bolt must have hit Chaos, for the dark form gave a screech and tumbled from the back of the dragon. But Chaos immediately righted itself and went into a dive behind Neo-Bahamut. The dragon had not been shaken.

Yuffie and Maena tore their attention from Chaos and the fierce Summoning and turned to fight the onslaught of Thorn's Shinra minions. Maena's magic, combined with Yuffie's ninja skills, was enough to hold off the Shinra terrorists long enough for Neo-Bahamut and Chaos to reach Caridoth and Thorn.

There was a sudden burst of rainbow-colored light, shooting from the dragon creature. Caridoth swiftly drew a materia-studded sword and held it before him, calling on its power. A shield of protection flared in front of him and Thorn. When Neo-Bahamut's light hit the shield, the earth shook and there was a sound like rolling thunder. A cloud of fire and smoke rose up.

Maena and Yuffie grabbed each other's arms and crouched low. Oh, gods, Maena thought. Is my Summoning strong enough to break the shield?

There was sudden silence.

Maena pried Yuffie's hands from her arms and stood cautiously, peering through the smoke. She coughed, her eyes and throat burning from the heaviness of the smoke.

And then, the smoke cleared.

Maena gave a cry of triumph, then one of dismay. Thorn lay crumpled on the ground, his face bruised and soot-stained, his arms covered in burns. His Shinra men were all either dead or fleeing. But Caridoth was still standing, and after delivering his mighty attack, Neo-Bahamut had vanished. Chaos hovered over Caridoth, the two mighty warriors facing each other at last.

"Maena! Yuffie!"

Cid, Shera, and Nanaki ran to join the two girls. Shera pulled Yuffie to her feet.

"We managed to destroy that machine," Cid said. "We had to fight off a pack of Shinra #$s, but we managed."

"It was a materia-sucking machine," Shera explained. "It would have taken all our materia-- and probably your life, Maena, since the materia runs in your blood."

"Look," Nanaki spoke up, nodding towards Chaos and Caridoth.

Chaos had landed, his mighty, black wings stroking the air behind him restlessly. Caridoth still held his sword before him, his long hair stirring in the wind from Chaos' wings.

"Vincent," Maena murmured, starting to step forward.

"No!" Cid grabbed her arm and jerked her back. "Do you want him to watch you die? If not, I suggest you stand back. This fight is between those two men."

Maena swallowed hard and nodded. Her heart was pounding and chills ran up her arms. This was it.

"Caridoth." A voice deep and dark rose from Chaos' throat. "You are charged with numerous crimes and high treason against this planet and against its people. You have taken materia that was not yours to take. You have killed the innocent to acquire materials to build that machine. You have given up your last chance to change your ways and fight FOR all that is right and good. And for this--" Red eyes flashed and the wings stilled their beating. "For this you will die."

"How does he know all that?" Maena whispered.

"He's Chaos," Yuffie replied softly, awe in her voice.

At this death sentence, Caridoth laughed. "You think YOU have the right to death sentence ME? I am Sephiroth's brother! The GREAT Sephiroth's brother." His voice trailed off and a sly smile twisted his features. "Though not by that wench you once loved, I might add."

Lucrecia, Maena thought.

Chaos rose up once again into the air and began to attack with his wings, his teeth, and his claws, while Caridoth frantically fended him off with his blade.

Maena and the others jumped back as the battle neared them. Chaos picked up Caridoth suddenly and threw him to the ground. Caridoth stood up, shaken, and lashed out with his sword. But the man could do nothing to fend off the dark creature that fought him.

Suddenly, Caridoth lashed out and grabbed hold of Maena, pulling her against him and pinning her arms to her sides. He grinned wickedly. "Change back, Chaos. If you don't, I'll kill her." His sword rested against the wizard girl's throat.

Don't do it, Vincent, Maena pleaded silently. Though she was trembling with fear, she knew that Vincent must defeat Caridoth--even if she had to die.

Yuffie grabbed Shera's arm as she watched. "We have to do something!" she whispered harshly.

"Indeed," Nanaki replied, his voice a low growl. "I fear that Vincent has gone too far into Chaos to return at his own free will."

"You mean, he can't change back?" Yuffie's voice was filled with horror.

"He can," Shera explained. "But it's going to take something BIG to get him to."

Meanwhile, Caridoth, Maena, and Vincent as Chaos had formed a tense tableau. None of them moved. Caridoth anxiously kept his sword at Maena's throat, and Maena kept her eyes locked with Chaos' burning red ones. She wished that her powers extended to telepathy. If only she could tell him to go ahead and attack. The fate of the world was at stake, and if she had to die to save the world, then so be it.

Suddenly, a change came over the dark creature standing before Maena and Caridoth. It started to pale, then shrink, then change shape. In no time at all, it was Vincent Valentine who stood there, not the creature inside.

"Vincent, fight him!" Maena cried.

"Caridoth. Let her go." Vincent's voice was low and dangerous, his eyes hard.

"Why should I? I never said I would. I just said I wouldn't kill her if you changed back." Caridoth grinned slowly, a devil staring out through his eyes.

There was silence, as if the very earth was standing still, holding its breath. The sky rolled with dark clouds, and a sudden rumble of thunder shattered the silence.

"You've already seen the powers and talents we possess," Vincent said to his enemy, motioning towards Cid and the others. "We could take you down without hurting her." At least, I think we could, he thought.

Caridoth's smile only widened. It looked as if it would break his face. "Oh but you haven't seen all the powers and talents _I_ possess."

"Oh really?" Vincent tried to sound calm. The heady rush of his blood was making his ears roar.

"Really." Caridoth's smile disappeared. Abruptly, he spun Maena around to face him. "You are not an unattractive specimen," he said to her quietly. He traced her jaw line with his finger.

Vincent seethed inwardly, but made no move. He feared what Caridoth could do to Maena.

"If I kiss you, I can put you under my control. The art of seduction is one that my unfortunate brother NEVER managed to master. But _I _have mastered it." He leaned towards her.

Maena panicked. She could NOT let this evil man control her and her powers. I have to die, she thought. Just like Aeris--I have to die. She reached inside herself and took hold of all of her power with her mind. I have to do this. I have to destroy Caridoth--even if it means destroying me.

Vincent saw what she was doing. "Maena--Maena no!"

Maena turned to smile at him, the memory of their kiss powerful in her mind, fueling her magic. Then, she released it, all of it. There was a flare of white light, like a geyser of sun-rays. Maena and Caridoth were bathed by it, their features enhanced by the powerful glow that seemed to radiate from Maena's body. Maena's face was lit by a smile, Caridoth's by a snarl of rage.

"Maena!" The scream tore itself from Vincent's throat, all of his pent up feelings bursting out at once.

The light flared suddenly, brightly, and a tremendous wind burst from it, knocking the onlookers to the ground. And then, it was gone.

Vincent staggered dazedly to his feet, stunned by the feel of wetness on his face. Was it blood? He reached to touch it, then looked at his fingers. It was not blood. It was tears. He was crying--for Maena. Maena! He ran forward, blinking hard, trying to clear his dazzled vision. "Maena!" he shouted. His vision cleared, and in the shadows of the coming storm, he saw her, lying on the ground.

Cid, Shera, Yuffie, and Nanaki got to their feet just in time to see Vincent fling himself to his knees beside the prone body of the woman he loved.

"Oh, gods," Yuffie muttered, bringing her small hands to her face. To her surprise, they were shaking. She felt something warm nuzzle up to her knees,. Glancing down, she saw Nanaki looking up at her, trying vainly to comfort her with eyes that were as full of sorrow as her own.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Cid murmured, holding his wife in his arms. "She redeemed us with her life."

Vincent was shuddering violently with silent sobs as he gazed down at Maena, who looked strangely graceful, as if she had gently draped herself over the earth. Images flashed uncontrollably in his mind, images of Maena: lying in the coffin where he had first met her, bending over him as he lay wounded, nonchalantly pushing up the sleeve that had fallen from her shoulder, laughing with abandon at Yuffie's antics, hiding from him in the chocobo stall, crying when she thought he could not let go of Lucrecia, calling down rain from the sky, her deep emotion after he kissed her, and then, finally, the look in her eyes as she turned to smile at him one last time…

Sobbing unashamedly now, Vincent gathered her gently into his arms, caressing her face with his fingers, then bending to kiss her. He held her closely to him, crying into her hair, his tears resting like dew in her golden tresses. Everything inside of him felt as if it were being ripped apart.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from the darkness behind him. "She died in vain, Valentine. I'm still alive."

Caridoth.

Shaking with rage and sorrow, Vincent gently lowered Maena to the ground and stood. His hand went to the rifle he carried. "You scum," he said, his voice low and rough. "You hideous, base, writhing, filthy, evil, disgusting piece of garbage!" He spun on Caridoth, gun raised and pointed. "It is your time to die."

Caridoth laughed and shook his head. "Not if my magic and my sword have anything to say about it." He raised his sword over his head, closed his eyes, and--

Nothing.

"What?" Caridoth's eyes flew opened, and he looked at his sword, then his hands. "Where is my magic?" He cursed angrily, his eyes going to Maena's still form. "That stupid girl DID accomplish something. She drained me of my magic entirely!"

Vincent smiled grimly, proud of the woman he loved. "Yes. And without it, you are nothing." Coolly, he pulled the trigger, smiling with satisfaction as Caridoth cried out and staggered to his knees. Then Vincent frowned. Caridoth was getting back up!

"You'll never defeat me!" the evil man cried, rushing at Vincent with his sword raised.

I have no reason to live, Vincent thought suddenly. I should just let him kill me. The others can finish him off; he's wounded. And I can be with Maena…

"Vincent."

The voice that spoke was Maena's.

"Vincent! Stop him! You must live!"

And Vincent pulled the trigger. He spun around before he could even see Caridoth hit the ground. All that mattered in the world to him was Maena.

"Maena! You're alive!" He skidded to the ground by her side.

Maena was sitting up weakly, her eyes weary and her smile tight. "You stopped him, Vincent," she said quietly as her gathered her into his arms. "You saved the world."

"No, Maena. It was you." Vincent could not hold back his love for this woman. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her lips, her ears, her neck…

"Guys! Please!"

Maena and Vincent looked up, reluctant to tear their eyes from each other.

"Not in front of us!" Yuffie was standing akimbo, shaking her head.

Vincent stood, helping Maena to her feet and lifting her into his arms. He smiled down at her, and she smiled up at him. "Cid," Vincent said, not looking away from Maena, captured in her emerald eyes, "if you don't mind, would you take me and Maena to Costa del Sol?"

"Sure thing, Vince," Cid said, looking confused.

Nanaki spoke up. "Why?"

"Because that's where we are spending our honeymoon," Vincent declared. Then quietly, he whispered in Maena's ear, "marry me." It was not a question.

Maena nodded, smiling brightly.

"Honeymoon? Whoopee! You're getting married!" Yuffie began dancing around and singing.

(LINE HERE)

Vincent and Maena walked slowly up the stairs of the Costa del Sol villa--slowly because they kept stopping to embrace.

Maena Valentine, Maena thought, as Vincent kissed her passionately. I am his wife now.

Vincent smiled at her, his hands caressing her back, his eyes caressing her face. "You rescued me from the deep, dark dungeon of guilt and despair in which I had imprisoned myself," he said, his voice low and husky. "I will never be able to repay you."

Maena smiled crookedly. "Oh, I think you will," she said, taking his hand as he led her up the stairs.


	17. The Beginning

THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE VALENTINE PAPERS

"Mommy, tell us again about when you first met Daddy." The little black haired girl scooted closer to the rocking chair where her mother sat. "I love that part best." Her eyes, an odd shade of amber, glinted in the firelight.

Maena Valentine nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "That's one of my favorite parts, too, Seline."

"And _I _like the part about the big blue robot!" cried the red haired little boy in Maena's lap.

"I like that part, too, Cid."

Vincent.

Maena turned in her chair and smiled at her tall, dark, handsome husband, who was coming down the stairs. "Why don't you tell it, dear?" she asked softly.

Vincent shook his head and moved to stand behind her chair. "You are a much better storyteller than I," he said, beginning to massage her shoulders.

"Mmmmmm. That feels good." Maena leaned back and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then looked up at Vincent. She smiled the smile that was special to the man she loved. "I'm almost finished with the children's bedtime story."

"Hurry, Mommy! I want to hear it again!" Seline prodded.

Maena nodded, smiled, and began to tell the story.

Vincent crossed the room and sat down, watching his wife's face as she told the story, cherishing each little expression, each nuance of emotion. He was struck by her gentle beauty and easy elegance. Then he studied his children--Seline, with his coloring and Maena's features, a gentle, quiet girl; and Cid, with Maena's coloring and _his _features, an energetic, cheerful young man. They were good children, and so far, showed no signs of being plagued by Maena's magic and Vincent's curse-- a curse which had not manifested itself since that final battle with Caridoth.

After Maena finished the story, she and Vincent put the children to bed and walked to their bedroom hand-in-hand. They had just began to kiss when the communicator Cid and Shera had given them started to ring.

Vincent groaned and picked it up. "Valentine. Vincent."

"Hey, Vinny! It's Yuffie!"

"Here's Maena." Vincent handed the phone to Maena.

"Yuff?"

"Maena--I think there is a situation."

"Yuffie, what _kind_ of situation?"

"Well, there has been a huge sighting of fiends up near Rocket Town. It's got Cid kinda worried. He and Shera are off investigating and they told me to call you--"

"Bad timing, Yuffie." Maena smiled wryly at Vincent.

"Let me guess-- you and your husband are once again enjoying the privileges that come with marriage?"

"Yuffie." Maena fairly growled into the phone.

"Sorry. Well, anyway, uhm, I can just call you back tomorrow--"

Maena rolled her eyes. "Just go ahead, Yuff."

"We were wondering if you two could lend us your skills. You know. Kick some bad guy butt with us."

Maena covered the receiver. "Vincent, Yuffie wants us to join her and the others in fighting off some fiends that have been sighted near Rocket Town. This probably also involves discovering the root of the problem and stopping some insane person from taking over the world."

Vincent shrugged and said nothing, his expression unreadable--except to his wife.

Maena smiled, then spoke into the communicator. "Sure. Call us tomorrow and give us the details. I'll see if Reeve can watch the kids."

"Oh, and Maena? Remember how the Turks were locked in the Highwind? Well, they got out."

Maena groaned.

(LINE HERE)

"So tomorrow, we're heading out to fight again." Maena settled comfortably against her husband's chest.

Vincent was silent.

"Rocket Town is being attacked. The Turks are on the loose."

Still, Vincent was silent.

"Vincent?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're being quiet again."

Vincent smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just--just distracted."

"By what?"

"By you."

Maena smiled. "By me."

Vincent nodded and hugged her tightly. "Every time I look at you, I think of how you brought light into my life."

"And every time I look at you, I think of how you brought _life_ into my life."

They smiled at each other.

Abruptly, Vincent asked, "are you still working on that book about our adventures?"

Maena nodded. "The Valentine Papers."

"How does it end?" His voice sounded faint. He was falling asleep.

As his eyes closed, Maena snuggled close to him and closed her own eyes. She thought of their first meeting, the battles they had fought together, that last battle, their wedding and honeymoon, and the births of their children. She smiled. "The story hasn't really ended yet," she whispered into the darkness. "It's still somewhere in the beginning."

Vincent and Maena Valentine slept well that night. Their dreams were good, filled with expectations as to the new adventure they would face the next day.

Vincent Valentine, curled up with the woman he loved, was finally at peace with life.


End file.
